Awake in another world
by Ottawa gal
Summary: Harry is thrown into a world where his parents never died. He faces the mixed wonders of family; Voldemort doesn't know about him, Neville's his only reliable friend and things turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One- Awake somewhere else**

Harry blinked his eyes open, staring into the haze of colors. He frowned; his room was unnaturally colourful today. He reached for his glasses and found a pillow, soft as fleece. His frown deepened as he scrambled into a sitting position, searching for an end table with his hands.

Ah, on the left. He put the metal wired rims on his face, and looked around. Definitely not the cupboard. Or Dudley's second bedroom… Vivid posters of the Westgate Winged horses, this year's winning Quidditch team, stared down at him from all corners of the room, clothes laid scattered on the floor in piles, and a desk sat in the corner covered in books and trinkets that floated over it.

He stared wide-eyed around the room, unsure of where he was. Last he remembered, he was at home. The summer before 6th year was midway. He had went to sleep, knowing that the Dursley's would be dropping him off to wait for the Express to in about two months.

"Harry, Nathan! Breakfast is ready!" yelled a feminine voice, startling Harry. He sat there staring at the door to the room, wondering if he should venture out. Surely the Nathan guy was someone who rescued him; maybe Harry had suffered from head trauma and forgot the entire incident? 'Must be Voldemort', thought Harry darkly, shifting slowly to the end of the bed.

The door to the room slammed open, and a dark haired boy's head peeked in and frowned at him, muttering "Hurry up", before slamming the door closed again. The boy looked familiar but Harry couldn't place him. Harry sighed, wondering how he managed to piss off the stranger, Nathan as he made his way out of the room.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Harry searched around the hallway to see which way to go. A painting, seemingly a replica of the pear painting at Hogwarts which guarded the kitchens, faced him. Cold, light coloured hardwood shocked his feet, making him shiver. He followed the narrow hallway to the stairway and made his way down the cold steps.

Hitting the bottom, he looked around the home he was in, trying to determine where the voice of the woman came from. He saw a man walking out of a room towards him. Harry stopped still, his mouth dropping open. The man looked exactly like… like what he would have imagined his dad looked like. Black messy hair, hazel eyes, a tall stocky frame. But the man was also more serious looking then Harry would have imagined; no glasses on his face, stress lines around his eyes, clean cut robes casually falling off his shoulders. Worry shone from him as he stared back at Harry.

This moved Harry out of his trance, and he promptly shut his mouth.

"Alright there, Harry?" the man asked with a deep voice, stepping towards Harry as he looked intently into his eyes.

"Yeah, just… Hungry" replied Harry, snapping his gaze away from the man to look down at the floor.

"Well, let's make our way to the kitchen then" the man replied after a minute, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder to lead him. Harry could smell the man, his scent mixed with a musky cologne that suited him. He shook his head, thinking bitterly about how the people who rescued him had to remind him about his parents. He shouldn't even care, really. He didn't know his parents. He should be mourning Sirius, not strangers he only knew for 15 months of his childhood.

He straightened himself, allowing the man's arm to fall away as they entered the yellow kitchen. He kept himself from wrinkling his nose up at the bright, horrid color. He was startled out of his thoughts once he took in the appearance of the woman; the very likeness he imagined of his dead mother. Long light red hair that cascaded down her back in waves, vibrant green eyes, pale skin. She looked older then he imagined though, not as frail looking, a bit plumpy, reminding him a little of Mrs. Weasley. She too, had a few stress wrinkles around her eyes, but she smiled at him with kindness, gesturing towards the empty plates on the table.

"What'll it be this morning, Harry?" she asked as he sat down at the table, eyes wide in disbelief. She leaned the skillet towards his plate while looking at him expectantly. He only stared back at her dazed.

"Just give him a bit of everything", said the man who looked like his father. Harry's attention went over to him, staring at hazel eyes, then back at the woman, green emerald eyes. And back again. He noticed the man frown at him worriedly as the woman put scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on a plate in front of him.

"So, since you have the day off today, I thought we should have a family outing, just the four of us", said the green eyed lady as she started cleaning the kitchen. Her magic was spiralling dishes towards the sink where water and soap mixed to clean the revolving dishes hovering mid-air.

Harry thought he should have been fascinated at the acts of magic. Mrs. Weasley's skills at cleaning spells were more simplistic; a hovering spell bringing dishes to the sink, another spell to wash them, and then another to dry. This woman though, the spell looked intense, wild, and it was only a cleaning charm. However, Harry was still preoccupied with trying to figure out where he was.

A kick to his shins brought his attention back to the table. He blushed, pursed his lips together, and stared down at his plate. He noticed the cutlery for the first time so he picked up the fork and started eating.

He missed the eye-rolling of the boy sitting across from him and the watchful eyes of the man sitting beside him. Harry just concentrated on eating, leaving his mind's confusing thoughts away for the moment.

He listened half-heartedly to the conversation the adults had. He looked up at the boy sitting across from him. The boy frowned at Harry and pretended to ignore him- after jabbing him in the shins again. After jerking back from the kick, Harry blinked and then studied the boy in front of him intently. He had the same hair as Harry, lighter skin like the woman, but hazel eyes. And no glasses. He was also stockier but healthier looking then Harry. Harry figured that his own scrawny-ness was due to malnutrition rather then genetics, if the boy was anything to go by. Assuming he was Harry's brother. And that he dropped into another universe. Harry snorted to himself.

He stared down at his hands, noticing now scrawny they were, especially when compared to the boy across from him. Even his finger nails were brittle, cracked and overly discoloured.

Silence filled the kitchen. Harry looked up and noticed the three people staring at him- the man with concern, the woman with frustration and the boy in anger. Harry was suddenly overtaken with nerves, knowing that something wasn't right. And they knew it, staring at him like that.

Immediately, Harry felt violently ill. He jumped up from his seat, which threw the chair across the floor, running up the stairs looking for a bathroom. After opening a few doors and not finding one, he went to the room he slept in, hoping there was an ensuite. He was wrong. He got sick all over the hardwood floor.

Harry shakily got up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He jumped back as the bedroom door opened and the woman entered. She looked down at him with concern as her wand twisted in the air making the mess disappear. He looked at her oddly, having heard no sound or incantation as she cleaned him up. She taped her wand to his mouth, cleaning it of the foul aftertaste of sick.

"I didn't realize you were sick, my poor baby" she said softly, helping him off the ground and into bed. The door opened again and the boy stuck his head in. He handed over two glass vials to the woman. The boy looked at Harry with mistrust mingled with worry before leaving again.

"Here, drink these" the woman said, handing him the two vials, orange and red. He uncorked the red one and went to chug it when she interrupted him by taking it back.

"The orange on first, Harry. You should know this" she said disapprovingly as she opened the correct vial for him and handed it over.

He looked at her for a moment than drank the potion quickly. Grimacing, Harry recognized the taste of the potion as one that he had taken in the infirmary at Hogwarts for stomach upset. He glanced at the red one, now recognizing it as a sleep-inducing potion. 'why not' he thought bitterly, drinking that one swiftly at well, trying to ignore the painful feeling growing in his chest from the narrowed look the woman was giving him.

He fell asleep, wondering what kind of dream his day had been as this reality was definitely not his.

-

-

-

So, how'd you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**Hope you like it, as I look forward to reviews, even a simple review saying "i liked it"!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Two – Remus, my werewolf**

When Harry woke, he kept still for a few moments. Without opening his eyes, he tried to judge where he was. Soft blankets above and below him. Hogwarts or the Weasley's than. He reached out his hands, and realized the bed was big. Ok, not Hogwarts or the Weasleys…

He blinked his eyes open, realizing he was in that room again. The bright, busy, and messy room. And looking at the shadow looming over him, he realized he wasn't alone.

He sat still for a moment, trying to gauge who was in there with him based on the shape of the shadow. However, it was the smell of the cologne that gave the man's identity away. Harry leaned over to the table that held his glasses and pulled them over his nose. The man frowned at him but it soon gave away to a small tight smile.

"How are you feeling Harry?" he asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry watched him carefully before realizing he looked odd doing so.

"Fine" Harry muttered, staring bright-eyed into the man's hazel eyes. Hazel. He didn't realize that he was fascinated with eyes, not until he saw these eyes, and the green ones downstairs.

"We're going to go see Remus, so get changed" said the man, putting a hand through Harry's hair. Harry had to force himself to keep still so that he wouldn't lean into the touch too much. The man gave Harry another odd look before grabbing some clothes from the drawers and closet and placing them on the bed.

"We'll be waiting downstairs, if you're sure you're ok?" the man asked again, waiting for Harry's nod before leaving the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Harry stood up and looked at the expensive looking clothes, when a 'Pop' echoed loudly in the room, startling Harry back onto the bed with his wand out. 'I didn't even realize I had my wand with me' Harry thought idly as a House elf held out a potion for him to drink.

"Right, potion" murmured Harry, taking it and downing it quickly. "Thanks", he said as he handed the House elf the empty vial. The House elf looked at him with curiosity, not use to being thanked, before it bowed and left the room with the same loud 'Pop' that brought it in.

Harry felt tired and wary, wondering how this happened. He surmised that he somehow ended up in an alternate universe where his parents did not die when he was a baby, had another baby, and somehow, Harry did the impossible again, and ended up in this polar universe.

And… That likely meant that the 'Harry of this universe' was in his cupbard in the Dursley's house, back in Harry's own universe. Hmm. 'Well, at least he doesn't seem like a prick…' thought Harry, trying to imagine how Hermione and Ron would react to this other version of him.

His parents were downstairs waiting. He had a family. They were alive. Was Sirius alive? Suddenly, Harry's wariness evaporated and he hurried downstairs energized. Sirius had to be alive!

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, a grin on his face as he looked at his parents. He knew he looked goofy, but Merlin, if Sirius was alive - he couldn't wait to see him!

He saw his parents exchange looks and then zero in on him. "Feeling alright, sweetie?" asked Lily, his mother. Harry's grin grew and he nodded. She studied him for a moment longer before frowning and leaning towards him. She ran her finger across his forehead over the cursed scar.

"Where'd you get this?" she demanded, straightening up as she pulled her hand away. Harry shrugged. She looked at him angrily for not responding but a hand on her arm from the man, Harry's dad, quieted her. There were his parents! He was elated. And he had a brother.

Harry's eyes searched around looking for the boy Nathan. He heard a noise in the kitchen, followed by Nathan exiting the room holding toast with his mouth while holding a cup and plate in his hands. He frowned at Harry which made his toast tip, nearly falling. Harry grinned, wondering with awe how he could have a brother. His grin just made his brother angrier. Nathan stomped past them and up the stairs. Harry thought that he should be upset about pissing off his brother, but, well, he was too pleased to know he actually had a brother. The reality that they were real, that he was here, hit Harry full force and he couldn't be any happier then he was at that moment. He felt like crying.

"Come on Harry", said his dad, motioning with his hands towards another room which Harry soon saw to be a living room with a fireplace. "We'll head over to see Remus before he leaves work; you know what he's like after a full day of clinic hours".

"Will Sirius be there?" Harry asked eagerly before he could stop his mouth. His father looked at him oddly once again but shook his head no.

"Annie and Patricia will be though" he said almost as an afterthought, his eyes narrowing as he watched Harry for a reaction.

"Um, ok." Harry knew his dad was looking for something else but he wasn't sure what. His dad led him to the fireplace looking more worried but he just kissed Harry on the top of his head before pushing Harry into the fire place. Harry was flabbergasted at being kissed like that and just stood there staring at his father.

"Lupin's hallow" said his Dad, smiling softly at him again. Harry only had a moment to contemplate this as the fire roared around him, twisting him through the Floo system. He spat out at the other end, landing on his knees.

"Harry!" said Remus, surprised. Remus came over and helped him to his feet as James and Lily followed Harry.

"Had a bit of a clumsy landing, Harry did," said Remus, smiling kindly at Harry while searching Harry's face. His gaze landed on Harry's forehead, the cursed scar, before searching Harry's eyes again. He then picked up conversation with James.

The room they were in looked like a hospital clinic; Remus was wearing what looked like hospital scrubs but in robe form. The room contained a few pictures on the desk and wall of a blond lady and child; sometimes with Remus, sometimes alone. It looked like Remus got married here and had a child. Harry smiled, pleased about how this universe turned out.

"Harry?" said Remus, giving Harry a surprised look once again. Harry tilted his head to the side in question, but Remus just smiled and asked him to sit down. Harry watched his parents leave the room.

"So I am going to give you a full physical, ok?" Remus asked, searching Harry's face for recognition.

"Ok." Harry searched Remus's face, watching him as he studied Harry thoughtfully. Harry noticed that while his parents seemed old, Remus looked much older then when Harry last saw him two months ago in his own universe. His hair was almost all grey and there were several more laugh and stress lines across his face.

Harry reached his hands out, touching Remus' face. Remus looked like he went through a lot of pain and suffering here. Harry felt a tug in his chest that made it hard to breath. Was this where the Scale balanced? Did Remus have a harder life because his parents lived?

"Are you ok?" asked Harry softly, looking into Remus's face while trying to brush away the stress lines with his fingers.

Remus gently took Harry's hands away from his face and lowered them to Harry's knees. He looked slightly unhinged by Harry's question. A few moments passed and it seemed like Remus was coming to a conclusion. He didn't bother answering Harry's question but started shooting off diagnostic spells that left Harry tingling, numb and twitching.

After about ten minutes, Remus pointed to a book on the side of the desk and said "Relivo nutriso palino". The book glowed and a quill lifted and made its way through the pages of the book writing at a very fast pace. After a few minutes, the book stopped glowing and the quill made its way back to the side of the book.

"Go wait with your parents in the waiting room, Harry", Remus said, keeping his eyes averted from Harry's.

Harry stood there staring at Remus, hoping he'd look back at him but Remus just turned towards his book and opened it, ignoring Harry's attempt at contact.

He left the room bothered with Remus' reaction and how Remus looked but was distracted as he saw his parents sitting patiently, waiting for him in the Waiting Room. There were a few other patients around including a girl with green bumpy skin and horns but Harry was focusing on his parents. They both watched him, worry clear on their faces.

Trying to distract them, he asked "Why's Nathan not here?"

Lily smiled at him. "He felt like spending some time alone at home reading that book of his again." Harry wanted to ask, 'what book' but he felt it would make his mom look at him oddly again.

Just as Harry sat beside his dad, Remus poked his head out making eye-contact with James.

"Now, we'll just be a bit" said James as they sat up. "Just wait here for us".

Harry watched his go into the office. Remus looked at Harry smiling before closing the door behind his parents. 'Likely embarrassed about ignoring me earlier,' thought Harry.

Harry tried waiting patiently. He twiddles his thumbs while trying not to stare at the other patients but quickly got bored. And worried. What if one of the scans told them where he was from? Maybe it wasn't an odd occurrence, people switching bodies from other universes. Somehow, Harry doubted that though.

Harry got up and made his way towards Remus' office. He sat on the ground right outside the door out of the receptionist's view. He hoped he could hear something but the door was utterly quiet. Harry focused on the office, wishing he could hear what was said on the inside when suddenly he felt a 'Snap' in front of him.

Harry looked around, but no one seemed to notice anything. The blue girl was now trying to propel herself on the candy machine, keeping most of the visitor's attention away from Harry. After a few nervous minutes, Harry decided no one noticed anything so he leaned his head towards the door and tried to listen in again.

"I don't know, lils. It's our Harry. All the scans confirm it, and besides, I would know if it wasn't" said James.

"But the scan. Our Harry would never have suffered this malnutrition. And the broken bones? And he's now skin and bones, overnight! We would have noticed something, James!" said Lily frantically.

Harry leaned a little closer, panic starting to grip him. "Look, I'm sure it's Harry. It's definitely not polyjuice or a glamour. I'm not sure how this happened but all we can do is treat it" said Remus, sounding tired.

"What about his memory lapse?" asked James quietly. Harry almost couldn't hear.

"We'll have to work with that as we go, make sure he trusts us to tell us anything he can remember"

"But he's a teen-age boy, he don't trust us" argued Lily.

'I do so trust my parents' thought Harry righteously. 'Or at least I would if I had them, I think. Or would if I didn't have them, but later did. Or something'. He got confused. Part of him wanted to go into the office and explain what he did know, but another part, a selfish part, wanted to keep things as they were. Once his parents knew the truth, they would know he was just someone who looked like their son, not actually being their son…

They started talking again, so Harry leaned once again before a loud voice jolted him. "Harry! You're not allowed to listen in on private conversations!"

Harry looked up at the angry woman and realized it was the lady in the pictures on Remus's desk, Patricia. Behind her was the little blond girl about four years old, peeking out at him shyly. Harry went to smile back before Patricia grabbed him from his collar and pulled him up to a standing position just as Remus's office door opened and the adults came out.

Remus waved away the attention of the receptionists who started to gather and looked at Harry and Patricia with a little trepidation. James frowned when he saw Harry still being held by Patricia's rough grip. He reached over to Harry and brought him into the office and into a seat, standing protectively behind him with a slight frown towards the blond woman.

Patricia just rolled her eyes and configured a chair out of a random book on Remus' desk, making both Remus and Lily cringe. Lily sat down in the remaining chair while Remus leaned against his desk.

"Patty?' Remus asked, skimming his eyes over her and the child.

"He was ease-dropping" she said coolly as though expecting a rebuttal.

"Harry, is that true?" demanded Lily, looking sternly at Harry. As much as he wanted to lie to keep her from become further enraged, he couldn't lie, not to them, not after being without them for so many years. A small part of his brain reminded him that he was lying about who he was, but he just pushed that away for the moment.

"Yes, I was listening", Harry said, looking guiltily at Lily. She blinked her eyes in surprise but then continued. "How could you? It was a private conversation, Harry. If we wanted you to listen in, we would have brought you in."

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes. He saw Remus look as though an idea struck him and he started checking the wards of the room. Patricia, or Patty, noticed and joined him in the spell casting.

"Mum, I was the topic of the conversation, I think that gives me permission to listen" he said, trying to be patient. Remus left the office and came back in shortly.

"Harry, you could have knocked" said James sternly from behind him. Harry's face reddened and he stayed quiet.

"However, I want to thank you for owning up to your mistake" said Patricia, looking at him assessingly. "It allowed us to realize the ward faded on the room. The receptionist is checking the rest of them but they seem intact" she said, looking up at Lily and James.

"Maybe we should check the outer wards too," said James, straightening up behind him. Remus pushed Annie towards Harry, who reached out to grab her.

"Remus, maybe we shouldn't…" started Patricia, looking at Harry holding Annie with a frown.

"Now Patty, they'll be fine" Remus said, leaving no room for argument. He walked out of the room with Lily and James following. Patricia looked at Harry warningly before closing the door behind her as she left.

Harry looked at the little girl wondering what his relationship was with her. She didn't look anything like Remus. Her hair was a lighter blond then her mothers, but she had freckles that Patricia didn't. She saw he was staring at her and giggled, leaning her small frame into Harry. She smelled like baby's powder and vanilla. Harry realized he liked it. He smiled down at her and shuffled her onto his lap. She looked at him expectantly.

"So, I guess that means I'm watching you…" Harry said, careful not to mention Baby-sitting. He remembered how much Dudley hated the word when they were younger. Harry always listened to the movies the babysitter watched on T.V. from his cupboard, wishing he was out there with the sitter rather then stuck alone for another night.

"Well, let me tell you a story then-" said Harry. He told her the story of the Three Little Pigs and Little Red Ridding Hood. She listened silently, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't know you knew Muggle stories" said Remus as he made his way through the door looking pleased. Harry blushed, not knowing how to explain that he learned them in Muggle school since he wasn't sure if this Universes' Harry went there.

From the look on Lily's face, he didn't go to Muggle school, but she appeared pleased-surprised rather then dumbfounded-surprised so Harry didn't bring it up. He did frown when Patricia leaned in and picked up little Annie.

"We have to head out, groceries" said Patricia, steadily ignoring Harry's existence. Harry wasn't sure if he preferred that to her previous anger but it seemed his parents and Remus preferred it as they all nodded in agreement before saying their goodbyes.

"I'll see you around 6" said Remus as the girls walked out.

"Bye Harry" said Annie shyly, ducking her head in Patricia's shoulder. The adults looked surprised that she spoke to him but no one explained anything to Harry and he was too afraid to ask any questions that he should already know the answer to so he remained silent after replying to the little girl.

Once the door closed, the adults took their seating arrangements.

"Ok cub, we've got some potions for you to take" said Remus, looking at him with a smile. He seemed to always be smiling. He pulled out some different coloured potions, all which looked disgusting, and explained when Harry should take them and what reactions to watch out for. Harry just nodded then watched as his parents shared looks with Remus.

Lily got up and moved in front of Harry, kneeling. Harry looked at her surprised. She had tears glistening in her eyes as she took his hands.

"Harry, can you tell us anything about what might have happened?" Harry continued to stare at her, noticing that she was very beautiful, and that her voice was addictive, when it wasn't yelling or berating him anyways.

She stared at him a bit longer as if willing him to confess something. She then shook her head, tightened her hold on Harry's hands and then let them go. She quickly walked out of the office.

Harry bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Tell them everything and loose this? Or keep it up, and have to handle his mom cry? What was worse? Harry wasn't sure so he closed his eyes, surprised to find them damp.

"Harry" said Remus. Harry just sat there. "Harry, please look at me" repeated Remus. So Harry did. He looked at Remus, who looked back at Harry startled as if seeing something for the first time.

"Your eyes really look like your mother's, you know," he said, before turning towards his book. "Your scans showed a lot of discrepancies, Harry. Malnutrition starting from when you were a little over a year old, broken bones improperly healed. Then all the recent injuries?" Remus looked at him waiting to see if he would respond. When Harry didn't, he continued. "And you have two cursed scars". Harry looked at him uncertainly. He knew of one, but another?

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Your forehead and your arm" Remus said. Harry frowned down at his arm pulling the sleeve tighter around it. He felt his father's hands on his shoulders rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Harry found it reassuring and felt himself relax a bit.

"If you and Ron were playing with Potions or Dark Magic, it's ok to tell us," said Harry's dad from behind him. Harry stiffened. "You won't get in trouble; we just need to know so that we can fix it."

While Harry was relieved to hear that he and Ron were still friends in this world, he was very surprised that he or Ron would ever play with either of those. Figuring his alternate self would at least agree on that, he spoke up.

"I don't do Dark Magic, ever." He saw Remus nod in front of him, relieved and obviously believing what Harry was saying. "And I hate potions. Ron does too, so we wouldn't be playing or inventing new potions and testing them on ourselves," surely Professor Snape was still teaching at Hogwarts. That alone would scare anyone away from potions, especially Ron and Harry.

However, it seemed like the wrong answer. Remus was now looking at him with concern and his dad's thumbs had stopped circling. He felt his dad's hands leave his shoulders and he felt dismayed at the loss till his father appeared in front of him.

Harry started feeling very uncomfortable, seeing the grief that was now in his dad's eyes, in Remus's face. Their age seemed even more apparent to him now and he cursed himself for causing that.

"Look, I don't want to discuss it" said Harry stubbornly. Again, it seemed like Harry said the wrong thing because the statement caused his dad and Remus to think that he had something to hide.

"Harry, please!" his dad said, looking at him intently. Harry put his head in his hands, trying to ignore them. When you're not sure what to do, do nothing. Right? He did not want them to reject him. He could hear them talking to him, but he didn't want to listen. He shook his head, curling up into a ball on the chair. But they wouldn't stop talking to him, trying to get him to open up to them.

"I just woke up! Ok? I don't know why, but I woke up, and things were different! Now leave me alone!" said Harry, exploding. He jumped up to run out of the office but his dad grabbed him and pulled him against his chest.

"Alright, Harry, it's alright son" his dad whispered, keeping one strong arm around Harry to keep him from running away while the other rubbed gently on his back. Harry bit his lip hard, clutching the robes that James wore. How could he give this up?

-

-

-

Let me know what you think.

You Know Who: no, none of the pairs will be Cannons. Aside from Lily/James, there's not many romantic relationships, it's focusing more on Family relationships. Thanks very much for your review!

Fluffy-san: Thanks! The farther the story goes, the more you'll see it's different then other "Harry back in Universe with Parents alive" stories. Now that I have this one written out, I have to go back and continue my other ones ^.^ Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**190 readers so far, and only 7 reviews : (**

**Are people not into reviewing, alternate Universe Fics, or is it badly written? Either way, it was a fun story to write, so I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Three- Remus's Secret and Meeting with Sirius **

Harry was glad that things calmed down a bit after his freak-out at Remus's work place. Lily would cast random looks over at Harry, switching between worried, angry, or puzzled. But she, like his father, pretended that the mistakes he made didn't happen. Like when he thought Nathan was entering third year when it was actually fourth. Or when he didn't know that James was an Auror. Or that Sirius wasn't married, after having divorced five years ago. They seemed to think it was a result of whatever mishaps caused Harry's body to gain scars, demineralization of the bones, vitamin deficiencies and cursed scars.

Nathan, on the other hand, continued to give Harry glares. He threw odd looks towards Harry when Harry made stupid mistakes, like opening every drawer in the kitchen to find the cutlery, but Nathan didn't comment about those. But he continued to alternate between ignoring Harry's existence, rolling his eyes at Harry, or glaring heatedly. Harry wasn't sure what to do about it so he just stayed quiet, not instigating any arguments. It seemed to placate his parents even if it did piss Nathan off further.

Remus stopped by the house a few times, bringing Patricia and Annie with him. Annie opened up a lot to Harry though she really enjoyed playing hide-and seek with Nathan. Harry almost wished that he wasn't at odds with his brother after watching Annie giggling from behind the living room door before Nathan jumped at her and wrestled her to the ground. But he wasn't sure how, so he just watched silently.

Remus brought his medical book with him, scanning him a few times like he had in the clinic. He would dose the feather with different potions and redo the scans repeatedly before tidying up his books and packing them away. He would look at Harry, smile and share pleasantries, but he never asked him again about the causes of the changes.

Here was Remus, in Harry's house with his parents. But Harry still missed the other Remus, missed the talks they had, the teachings that Remus always tried to share with Harry, Ron and Hermione. This universes' Remus never taught defence.

"Remus?" called Harry, after seeing him sitting with Patricia and Annie.

"Yes Harry" he said, turning his head towards Harry.

"Why do you-" started Harry, before falling silent. "Nevermind" he said with a tired smile. He wanted to ask about the Remus's health, why he looked so much worse here then back in Harry's universe, but how do you ask that tactfully?

"Harry, its ok. What did you want to ask?" said Remus softly, focusing all of his attention on Harry. Harry blushed, shaking his head.

"Never mind, it's nothing" said Harry, smiling at Remus before leaving and heading to his bedroom.

He stared at the poster of the Westgate Winged horses as they made their way towards the Quidditch goal posts and over the Quidditch pitch. He wondered absentmindedly what it would be like to play on a professional team. 'I don't even know if this Harry is a seeker, or even playing on the team' thought Harry gloomly. He was starting to find it very tiring, figuring out this alternate universe. He was also no closer to finding out how he ended up here.

His door opened and Nathan walked in, shutting it behind him. He looked at Harry frowning a bit, before making his way to Harry's bed and throwing himself beside Harry. He rolled onto his side and looked up at Harry who was sitting cross legged.

"You can ask me, if you like. Whatever it was you were going to ask Remus." Harry looked at Nathan startled. Well, what was he to lose?

"Why's he look ill?" blurted Harry. Nathan's eyes widened then shut off, looking at Harry suspiciously. "I know about him being a werewolf" hurried Harry, trying to make Nathan a bit less suspicious. But it didn't work very well.

"Remus isn't a werewolf, Harry" said Nathan, sitting up.

"Yes he is" said Harry, wondering if maybe Nathan didn't know. Perhaps his parents kept it a secret here but Harry knew that he and Nathan would have had to of figured it out by then, if Remus was as part of the family as Harry thought.

"Harry. It's a full moon tonight and he's downstairs, completely normal," Nathan said. Harry looked through his window worriedly. The moon was just starting to come up in the sky and Remus was downstairs, with little Annie. Did he forget?

"Oh Merlin" whispered Harry, looking in terror as the moon shone brighter, no longer hidden by clouds. He jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs, tearing into the living room.

Remus and Patricia looked at Harry, startled at his rushed entrance.

"Remus, the moon!" said Harry frantically, grabbing Remus's arm to pull him out of the house. "Come on, hurry up, it's full!"

Remus' face paled as he stared at Harry in horror before looking back at Patricia. Remus tried to shrug Harry off his arm as he stared back at Patricia.

"Patty, it's not what you think" said Remus quickly, pulling Harry off of his arm and moving towards Patricia.

"But Remus!" said Harry, shaken by Remus' failure to transform into a werewolf. He wrapped his arms around himself, bitting his lip. He saw the full moon, he did! He didn't notice as his parents entered the room followed by Nathan. He didn't notice his dad wrapping himself around Harry's shaking frame or his mother's face paling as they listened to Remus and Patricia.

"Patty, please, let me explain" said Remus, moving towards Patricia cautiously, looking determined and scared.

"You've lied to me." Patricia said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"But I can explain," said Remus, cringing as Patricia snapped out a command that summoned Annie's toys towards herself and shrunk them.

"You could have explained a long time ago, Remus" she said, her face looking drawn.

"Please Patty, Please" begged Remus as Patricia shook her head.

"Don't come home tonight, the wards will block you" she said stonily before tightening her hold on Annie and Apparating away. Remus stood there shocked before turning back towards Harry.

"Harry" he said, his voice haunted.

"Moony, he didn't know" said Jame's voice above Harry's head. Harry just looked back at Remus confused.

"Of course" said Remus, closing his eyes. He opened them again, staring at Harry. He smiled shakily. "It's ok Harry." Remus looked at Harry concerned, his own pale face gaining some of its colour back.

"Remus, it's ok if you want to stay here or at Sirius' place," said Lily from beside Harry. Harry didn't even notice her getting there but he was apprehensive all the sudden. Her face was more serious then he'd seen it since he arrived there and it promised trouble for Harry.

Remus nodded and made his way to the fire, using the flame to travel to 'the Leaky Cauldron'. Silence stood in the room for only a moment before James spoke up.

"Lily, this will wait till later" he said sternly, his grip on Harry tightening.

"No, we need to discuss this now" she said angrily, flicking her red hair behind her as she went to face Harry. Harry backed up further into his father, wishing he could hide behind him.

"He's frightened. This will wait," said James, attempting to stare her down.

Lily decided to ignore James, and looked into Harry's face. "How did you know about Remus?" she asked sternly.

"Lily" warned James's voice

"Harry, answer me!" said Lily, her voice going up a notch. Nathan looked at his parents uncertainly, not use to the seriousness.

Harry shook his head, turning inwards on his father and gripping the front of his shirt. He felt his father's arms around him.

"This will wait! He is not well!" said James, his voice raising, heavy anger slipping out.

"I am tired of waiting, James! First he won't tell us about those injuries, or his memory lapses, and now this! How did he find out about Remus's Lycanthropy? What does he know about the potions! Those are top Secret!"

"It can wait!" yelled James, unable to hold his temper in. "Harry is ill, this should be your top priority! Not your job, not your need for answers, but your son's well being. And you aren't helping!"

"How dare you accuse me of not caring about my child" Lily hissed angrily, her face red.

Harry brought his hands up to his head, covering his ears. 'Oh Merlin, why do I cause this!' Harry thought painfully. His anguish from the tension of his parent's fighting built up in him as his parents continued arguing around him, and then suddenly, it was quiet.

Harry looked around him, realizing he was no longer in his father's arms. He tried to figure out where he was. It looked like London. Harry turned around and saw 12 Grimmauld place staring back at him. Harry swallowed tightly, tears swimming on the tops of his eyes.

Harry made his way towards the door hoping that Sirius was there. He tried the door. It was locked. A choked sob left Harry's throat as he clutched at the door knob, willing it to open. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he cried.

The door slammed opened and a wand twisted down towards Harry.

"Harry?" said Sirius, lowering his wand. Harry cried harder, falling to the ground.

"Sirius" he cried, "Sirius!" He kept crying, rocking back and forth. He felt Sirius lead him into the house to the sitting room past the kitchen. He sat Harry down and threw a spell at Harry that checked for injury or curses. They made Harry's arm and forehead glow blue. Sirius leaned in closer to study them.

Harry latched onto Sirius, hugging him tightly. Sirius closed his arms around him, murmuring soft words. After a few minutes Harry calmed down into hiccups, then silence.

"What's going on, pup?" asked Sirius, leaning Harry into a sitting position. His worried grey eyes stared at him.

Harry wanted to explain everything, all of his troubles. Would Sirius listen? Was he even the same as back home. 'Of course not' thought Harry bitterly. Everything was different. But he wanted to talk to Sirius so badly. Explain what was going on. Surely Sirius would at least help him?

"Promise not to tell anyone?" asked Harry, his voice low as he looked up at Sirius, hope shining out of his eyes.

"Harry, surely we'll need to talk to your parents abo-"

"No, no, no. Please Sirius? An oath" said Harry, his eyes glowing eerily, panic overriding his features. "Please, please Sirius."

"Harry, an Oath is a very serious thing" Sirius said, looking down at him.

"Please, no one else can help me!" said Harry. Sirius sat still thinking about it.

Believing that Siruis wasn't going to help, Harry got up, quickly making his way to the entrance.

"Harry, wait."

"No, I thought at least you'd help, but no-" and with that Harry started crying frustrated tears.

"Stop Harry" Sirius said. When Harry pushed past his attempt to stop him, Sirius spelled the door locked.

"Let me out!" yelled Harry as he kept banging on the door, hysterical again.

"Fine, an Oath" said Sirius loudly as to be heard over Harry's noisy crying. Harry stopped trying to force the door open and looked back at Sirius.

"Really?" he asked pitifully, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Yes" Sirius said back, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry took it uncertainly and followed Sirius back to the main room. He watched as Sirius kept his hand clenched with Harry's and said an Oath of Secrecy to what Harry would tell him that night. His solemn eyes took Harry's in, hoping to relay the seriousness of such an action.

Harry let out a shaking breath. He calmed down. Sirius would help. He always helped.

Harry looked at Sirius, so like but different then his own. So different... So alive. He was untarnished from Azkaban, Harry could tell right away. He looked so much cleaner, saner.

"I'm from another universe!" blurted Harry, who then went silent, shocked at his forewardness. He chanced a look back up to Sirius, unsure of what he'd see.

Sirius looked back at him, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I know, it's weird," said Harry. When he saw that Sirius wasn't saying anything, he continued. He explained everything. How his Sirius back home fell through the veil, how he woke up here, suddenly having a family he never had before. How things were falling apart. He explained it all.

When he finished, Harry felt lighter. Less tense. Sirius knew now. Harry wasn't alone anymore. He looked up at Sirius and froze.

Sirius's lips were closed tight, turning them white. His jaw jutted out and back a few times before he rounded his attention straight at Harry.

"When you asked for my oath, I thought you'd be telling me about the Dark Magic you've been attempting with Ron" he said evenly. "That you were finally asking for help to get away from it, after hearing my story about my childhood, my past with those Magics." His face tightened further. "Instead, you tell me that you've travelled from somewhere; replacing my Godson, sending him Gods-know-where, and that you're tearing my family apart."

He stood up suddenly, pacing in front of Harry who was now frozen in place. "Well" said Sirius. "What the hell am I suppose to do with that?" he roared, moving towards Harry with anger.

Harry cringed, raising his hands to block himself from harm.

Sirius looked down at Harry, his eyes angry. "My Harry would know I'd never hit him".

Sirius clenched his fists together, watching Harry unfold his arms warily, his eyes still on Sirius. Sirius went over to the fire place.

"Potter's place!" he yelled before stepping back from the fireplace.

"Sirius, is that you? Do you have Harry?" asked James's worried voice from the fireplace.

Sirius snorted angrily. "Yes, come get him now" he said, before turning and leaving he room.

Harry watched him leave the room, too worn down to do anything but watch. James made his way over to Harry, calling out for Sirius. When Sirius didn't reply, James asked Harry some questions but Harry couldn't make sense of them and didn't bother replying.

Harry didn't notice James fold him up in his arms, apparating back to their house. He didn't notice the taste of the potions James poured down his throat, or Remus talking to his parents about the effects of shock. Nothing mattered. Sirius hated him. Sirius, the man he loved, the man who died for him, died because of him, who was suddenly alive, hated him.

Harry welcomed the potion's numbing effects as it drowned him into oblivious sleep.

-

-

-

Thank you David, StunningSpellRocks2345, mad-maddiy and Anonymous ":", I'm very pleased you enjoyed it.

You-know-who, again, thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Four – Birthday and Weasley's**

Harry woke again, his head pounding. He grabbed his glasses, putting them on his face. His dad was perched in a chair, legs dangling out as his light snores pulsed around Harry.

Remus entered the room smiling softly at Harry. Harry was getting use to these smiles, they were always there. Happy, sad, worried, Remus always smiled. And they were all different. Harry could see the worry lines on his mouth as Remus' lips curved upwards, the deep wrinkles around his eyes, deeper than usual.

"How are you feeling today?" Remus asked.

"Headache" Harry replied, noticing that Remus was almost completely gray haired.

"Nothing else?" he asked, scanning Harry.

"No, why. Is something else showing up?" Harry asked tiredly. James was waking up and he shifted into a seated position, rubbing the sleep away from his glasses-free eyes.

"No, it's normal. But you seemed to have been having horrible nightmares a few hours ago. Abnormal nightmares" said Remus, his forehead wrinkling in thought as he passed over a yellow potion. Harry swallowed it down, trying to ignore its horrid taste. His headache eased a bit then was completely gone.

"So, I had an abnormal nightmare?" Harry asked, repeating his question back at Remus, trying to understand the significance of that. Was his connection to Voldemort still strong here? Even with things being so incredibly different?

"Yes, it seems like they're connected to that cursed scar of yours on your head. We'll have Dumbledore take a look at it," said Remus.

"When he returns to Hogwarts" said James, taking in Harry's worried face.

"If you wish" said Remus, looking down at his parchment. "But if it happens again, I would highly recommend seeing Dumbledore sooner."

James nodded, still staring at Harry.

"Harry, I want you to know that it's not your fault", said Remus. Harry looked up at him confused. "The werewolf thing." James made a noise as if to interrupt. "We don't need to talk about it" hurried Remus, looking at James quickly then back at Harry.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have kept secrets from Patricia. You have been confused lately. I don't know how you knew about my Lycanthropy and it's not important right now. But I want you to know I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you." Remus looked down at Harry, waiting for Harry to accept what he was saying.

Harry nodded then looked down at his hands. Remus's cloak shuffled in front of him, before he kneeled down in front of him. "Harry, I love you. Never think otherwise".

Harry looked into the brown and yellow eyes, seeing sincerity. Harry doubted that Remus knew how badly those words hurt Harry. To know that Harry wasn't really the boy Remus loved. Harry curled into a tighter ball, wrapping his arms around himself.

He heard James talking to Remus, telling him it was ok. The door shut behind Remus. James stood in front of Harry, then picked him up, clutching him against his chest.

"Everything will be ok, Harry" James said. He held Harry, rocking him softly. "Things will calm down, this too shall pass". Harry hoped his dad was right.

The next weeks passed quietly in the Potter household. Even Nathan was abnormally silent. He stopped leaving the room when Harry entered and stopped frowning and dismissing Harry.

Harry was very thankful for the pause, the quiet. Lily didn't talk much to Harry but she seemed to have calmed down, her anger in Harry disappearing when Harry looked at her, slightly desperate. She took to tucking Harry in at night, still not saying much, except the words "I love you". Harry found himself relaxing more each time he heard them, wishing them true a little more each time she said them. He said the words back to his mom, knowing with all his heart that he meant them. And he could tell that she believed him, because she would give him a small, sad smile, kiss him gently on his forehead, before turning the lights out.

It was about a week after his birthday that his parents suggested Harry and Nathan visit with Ginny and Ron. The birthday itself was a quiet affair. Harry found out that his favourite cake was chocolate, that he always waited until nightfall to open his presents, and that his brother always opened his first and last present for him; a tradition started long before they were old enough to talk in complete sentences.

The visit with the Weasleys didn't go very well. It started with Harry exiting the fireplace covered in soot, to have Nathan follow him out, completely clean. Then Mrs. Weasley glanced at him suspiciously as though warning him to behave while there. Mr. Weasley was nice enough though.

Harry made his way up to Ron's room leaving Nathan with Ginny. He eyed some books at the side of the room that look suspiciously like Dark Magic books.

"Oh those, we can go over those spells later, I got some rat's out back we can practice on. Check out the edits I did to the Wolfsbane potion though" said Ron, eagerly pushing some potions formula's into Harry's face.

Ron started talking about some potion Harry and he had been working on, after berating Harry for ignoring him most of the summer. When Harry rolled his eyes, Ron told him rudely that he wasn't going to share the results of the potion experiment with him if Harry didn't care.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about potions, before asking Ron to a game of Quidditch. They were joined with the twins, Ginny and his brother Nathan.

Then Ron made a comment about Nathan being a 'Flamer', causing Nathan to glare at the two of them angrily before dismounting his broom and storming into the house, Ginny following him. Harry looked at Ron angrily calling him a prick, before following Nathan in. The two of them went home, not speaking to each other.

Something shifted between Harry and Nathan then. Harry still wasn't sure what it was, but he felt Nathan's eyes assessing him.

"I was surprised you left the Weasley's with me" he stated, his chin jutted out.

"What, was I suppose to stay there when he's insulting you?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at Nathan.

"Normally you join him" Nathan said coldly back as if daring him to contradict him.

"I'm sorry" Harry said seriously. "I should never tease you like that, not like that"

"So what, you're suddenly ok with me being gay?" Nathan asked as if expecting Harry to say No. But Harry could see hope lingering in his eyes, begging Harry to say yes.

"I don't care if you like boys, girls, or flobberworms" said Harry confidently, holding Nathans gaze. The two brothers stared at each other for a few minutes, before Nathan relaxed, smiling at Harry. Harry grinned back.

"So, how about that Quidditch game?" asked Harry, grinning.

"You're so on, Slytherin!" laughed Nathan, causing Harry to stumble.

"Slytherin?!" asked Harry, waiting for Nathan to laugh.

"Bet Ginny will wipe you on the Quidditch field this year, just you wait Harry!" laughed Nathan from the back door, heading out. 'Slytherin! I'm a bloody Slytherin!" thought Harry bemused, laughing as his brother swirled on his broom, his cheeks already flushed from the strong wind.

"Well, I'd better practice more if I want to win again" said Harry. "Imagine, you helping me practice, bringing me that much closer to the win against Gryffindor". Harry watched Nathan wrinkle his nose at the teasing before releasing the Snitch, causing both boys to grin before taking off in the skies.

-

-

End of Chapter.

-

Anime obsessed girl - I hope the story doesn't startle you, it might though... I did it a bit differently... let me know if it does though ^.^

Maddie Maddiy - Sirius? poor Harry! lol

Puritey - Will do!

Melora - thanks for the link, I'll check it out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and I updated my Profile page, included some of my favorite stories, in case you're looking for something to read.**

**Chapter Five – Back to Hogwarts**

Harry found himself in a surreal world. While living with his parents was different, it was also completely new. Aside from Remus and Sirius, everything was a new experience, a new place or event. But here, waiting at the platform for the train, Harry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at everything.

Over on the left was Hermione saying goodbye to her parents. Did she know him? Was she even the same person? He watched as she grabbed her trunk and marched up to the train to meet Ginny. The two of them started chatting right away, quickly leaving Harry's line of sight as they disappeared onto the train.

Then Ron came over to where Harry was waiting with his Dad and brother. Lily had to leave to go to work; there was an explosion at the Department of Mysteries that needed cleaning and analyzing. A burst of pride went through Harry's chest, thinking that his parents were so successful. But looking over at the Weasley family, he knew he would have been just as proud had his mother been like Mrs. Weasley, who was more interested in raising multiple children then creating new inventions. But he could relate more to his mother. He never felt comfortable around children and while he wanted one or two, he could never imagine a house full of children needing tending.

Harry noticed Seamus and Dean enter the platform. Ron was still trying to get his attention. Harry's dad just watched with a neutral expression as Ron went on a tirade about their friendship and how Harry was acting like a spoiled brat and so on. Harry sighed, looking over at his brother who was watching Ron angrily.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I want to be alone right now." Ron just looked at him, mouth open, flabbergasted. Finally, Ron threw up his arms in frustration and went over to Seamus and Dean and joined them on the train.

"He's such a prat" growled Nathan.

"Yeah, I know" replied Harry sadly, watching his former best friend leave. Nathan glanced at Harry, still getting use to Harry siding with him rather than Ron before grabbing his trunk.

"Off to the train then?" he asked Harry, looking awkwardly around. Harry smiled and was going to join him but then two girls showed up, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. They started spitting out questions to Nathan about the summer. Harry and James just watched him in amusement as he gave a silly smile and headed off to the train with the girls.

Harry watched them; suddenly wishing he was back home with his Ron and Hermione. He felt his dad's eyes on him so he looked up.

"Alright there?" James asked, his eyes flicking around them every once and a while, watching for any danger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just going to be an odd year, that's all" replied Harry, still feeling very self-conscious about the warmth he felt when his parents gave him attention. Harry just leaned into his father's side, deciding to wait till the very last minute to board.

Then Sirius and another Auror joined them at the station. Harry couldn't help himself from watching Sirius with a bit of depressed jealously. Sirius just ignored Harry, even as James glared at his friend. Suddenly needing to be away from them, Harry gave a tight hug to his father and then made his way to the train walking fast. He didn't dare look back but he thought his father would forgive him.

He made his way through the cramped hallways of the train. He decided that there were definitely more students in Hogwarts in this universe then his own. That gave him something to think about as he tried to find a compartment to sit in.

He passed his brother's compartment. Nathan invited him to sit in. Harry would have taken him up on the offer but there were barely any seats left. Harry was surprised that none of the other students glared at him, seeing as he was a Slytherin. But, surmised Harry as he continued down the train, maybe they all already got use to it with Nathan being his brother. Not knowing when his bad relationship with his brother started, he could only guess. Knowing that his brother was there for him, even if he was the younger brother, made Harry feel more secure about his stay at Hogwarts.

Nearing the back of the train, Harry found a compartment with Neville in it along with some other students.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harry asked, not sure of the reception he'd received.

Neville only smiled at him, and invited him in. Ernie, a Hufflepuff, went a bit silent but once he realized Harry wasn't doing anything, he relaxed and continued talking.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. Malfoy never made his yearly appearance like he did back in Harry's other universe and the train ride seemed quieter then normal, even with the extra students. Neville kept sneaking glances over at Harry and sometimes he would try to bring Harry into the conversations but Harry just listened.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Harry wanted to hide. His first day back at Hogwarts and he was already making mistakes. He went with Neville and sat at the Gryfindor table. As soon as he sat down, a silence went over the Gryfindor and Slytherin tables. He glanced over at Ron further down the table who turned his head away from him.

Harry got back up, his checks red but Neville told him not to worry about it. Harry gave a half smile before making his way towards Slytherin.

"What were you doing, Potter?" sneered Malfoy as he grabbed the seat at the end of the table. Harry just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry, noticing Harry's slightly different appearance such as Harry's still overly skinny frame. While Harry managed to gain some weight and muscle from the potions Remus ordered Harry to drink, he was still shorter and more slender then this universe's version of himself.

"What were you doing this summer?" Malfoy sneered, his voice laced with curiosity. Harry just continued to ignore him, causing some of the other Slytherins to watch the exchanged. Malfoy curled his hands into fists and made to get up, just as the new first year students made their way into the hall.

Harry soon forgot all about Malfoy when he noticed the new students. There were so many more of them! Gryffindor got fourteen new students when they normally got ten. Hufflepuff got a full seventeen new students. Harry was amazed but he was itching to go to the library to find out what changed the number of students. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt about everything she studied and then suddenly understood how she could be so impatient with Ron and his' lack of reading interest.

Once the sorting was done, Harry kept his eye contact away from the other students. The older students introduced themselves to the new students so Harry paid attention to learn some of their names. One interesting student was Blaise Zabini, who kept looking at Harry as if he would figure out all of Harry's secrets. He decided to stay far away from the dark boy this year. Harry was also shocked to find out that there were very few differences within the Slytherin house. No name calling, pure blood mantra, or high society drama. Just regular students. Harry wasn't sure if that was the same in his own universe, but he didn't have any way to know.

Finally, dinner was finished. Harry was curious to find out what his dorm room was like and started to follow the prefect leading the first years.

"Potter, a word, if you will" said Professor Snape, appearing in front of him. Professor Snape sniffed as if smelling something unpleasant and then continued walking without waiting for a reply, expecting Harry to follow. They made their way down into the stone cavities of the underbelly of Hogwarts to Professor Snape's office.

"Now, I understand that Weasley and you came upon a new potion variant of the Wolfsbane," he said, his dark eyes piercing Harry. "If you want to be able to continue into the advanced potions class, you will find me much more obliging if you help yourself by sharing your findings."

Harry just blinked at him.

Professor Snape sighed as though exasperated and made his way towards the back of the office.

"Ever summer you return to those blasted parents of yours and I swear you return more damaged then the previous year."

"Well Sit!" snarled Snape. Harry dropped himself into the nearest chair. "Not there, you imbecile. There!' He said, pointing to another chair.

"Right, sorry sir" said Harry. The Professor gave Harry a perplexed look before pouring some firewisky for the two of them. Snape drank some of his down while his dark eyes studied Harry.

Harry hated not knowing what to do. HIS Snape would NEVER invite him to his private rooms, and NEVER NEVER give him firewhisky.

Sighing, Harry slumped further into his seat. He eyed Snape sitting silently before sniffing his alcohol. 'Why not' thought Harry.

He chucked it down, sputtering as his throat burned unpleasantly. His face contorted until the taste mostly faded.

He put the glass back on the table and then looked up at the Professor.

Professor Snape was swirling his alcohol around in his glass as he studied Harry like a newly discovered specimen.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Uh." Figuring Snape would only be one of many people asking him that question, Harry formulated something in his head.

"I, uh, had an accident this summer. I don't remember some things." Snape continued to stare at him, prompting Harry to continue talking. "And I don't know some things anymore, and I know other stuff." Harry blushed, knowing he sounded like a baffling idiot at this point.

"And I don't want to hang out with Ron anymore," he said as an afterthought.

"Does that mean you will be discontinuing your sessions with me?" he asked, his hand paused in the air.

"Um, yeah. I don't want to work with Ron anymore, not that stuff..."

"Which stuff?" He asked. The reflection of the fire in the hearth stared out at Harry from Snape's eyes.

"The D-Dark A-arts stu-uff" stuttered Harry uncomfortably. Wow, those are hard words to say. To admit to.

"Ah," said Severus, leaning back in his chair looking thoughtful. "And the potions?"

"Um, I don't think I'd do very well." Harry twisted his thumbs together nervously.

"You have always done incredibly well in my class. You have the instinct that many people lack. That is what makes Masters, Harry" said Snape, his eyes boring into Harry.

"But I've forgotten things, a whole lot of things" Harry said embarrassed. Oh, he was horrid at potions, always was. And he was always reminded by Snape in his own universe. Repeatedly. Even if his OWLs in potions were pretty good...

"If you relearn what you have lost, will these fade from your memory as well?" asked Snape.

Harry shook his head no.

"Are you certain? I won't be wasting my time on you if it's all for naught."

"No, No, I'm pretty sure, it was a one-time thing, honest" said Harry. 'Or it had better friggin' well be!' thought Harry darkly. Imagine switching Universes again? He'd go mad. More than he already was.

"Very well. Tomorrow we shall test your skills to see where to begin. 7 pm sharp."

Harry just smiled wanly at him, not sure what hell he just agreed to put himself through.

-

-

End of Chapter

Fluffy-San: Glad you like it! I 've been working on improving my Grammar, so I'm happy you can tell : )

Otaku: THanks : ) I"ve added a twist about the Other Harry, hope you enjoy.

StoryTagger: I agree, Ravenclaw Harry would work well, but I was holding onto the first day of sorting. WHat would harry have said to the hat if he didn't grow up in a household of hate? But, I personally agree that he would have been well in Ravenclaw, were he not too unfocused.

AnimeObsessedGirl: Thank you! I've had hundreds of ideas for this, so this is only one. Glad you like it.

Canis3: THanks!

Mad-Maddiy: THought he would have accepted the Hat's suggestion if he grew up with his parents ^.^ Thank you for your review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and I updated my Profile page, included some of my favorite stories, in case you're looking for something to read.**

**Chapter 6 – Potions' Lessons**

Harry was starting to hate Hogwarts. Badly. He got lost every single time that he attempted to get to his dorm rooms. Every time! Break, lunch, after classes, before his meeting with Snape, and then after his meeting with Professor Snape.

The meeting that he was 30 minutes late for because he couldn't find the bloody room! Luckily Snape was waiting outside the private potions lab, even if it was with an irritated scowl.

After doing repetitive verbal tests with Snape listing ingredients, corresponding moon phases and ingredients' properties AND brewing several potions, Harry was left with Snape shaking his head at him exasperated.

"You have managed to lose half of your knowledge, Potter. Not the first half, not the last half, but pieces all throughout your knowledge. You can brew the Polyjuice potion singlehandedly, an impressive feat, yet you can't remember not to mix Aphrodite dust with pig's oil. How do you explain that?"

Harry just stared at him wide-eyed. The professor rubbed the crook of his nose tiredly.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 8 Potter. I know you have time; I made your schedule myself. Show up on time and study before hand. Understood?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry dejectedly. Snape looked down at him appraisingly.

"I understand that this loss of memory is not your fault?" he asked.

"No! No, well I highly doubt it. I can't remember doing anything to cause it," said Harry.

"But you may have forgotten your guilt, seeing as you've managed to forget everything else. Very well. Do not look so forlorn Harry. You're still one of my best students, even with your lapse in memory."

Harry looked up at him, a soft smile on his face.

"Now get to bed, you wretched thing," growled Snape before he took off down the hall.

Of course, after the long day and long night, Harry could not find the Slytherin common rooms. Or Snape's office. Or his way out of the dungeons. He finally gave up searching and laid curled up in a crevice of the stone halls, glad to have his cloak with him.

Sunlight woke Harry the next morning. Harry squinted into the light, realizing it was actually a 'Lumos' lighting spell pointed directly in his face.

"Do you mind?" asked a sleepy Harry. He raised his arm in front of his eyes to block the light away.

"What are you doing here Harry?" said a voice that Harry was very familiar with. Malfoy.

"Sleeping, what's it look like," he grumbled.

"Well, get up. We have transfig in the morning and you know how McGonagall is with us Slytherins, especially you. Up Up!" He said, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and hauling him to his feet.

Malfoy kept staring at Harry as he walked Harry to their dorms. "So why did you decide to sleep in the dungeons? You know the corridor to the left has the beds."

Harry just grunted in reply, causing Malfoy's gray eyes to narrow at Harry. But he didn't say anything. Harry might have thought it odd that Malfoy led him all the way to his bed, pulled his blankets out for him and pulled his PJ's onto his bed but he was too tired to notice.

"Do you need a potion?" asked Malfoy as he threw his heavy cloak onto the carved chair beside his desk.

"No," mumbled Harry as he slid under the covers. He soon fell asleep once again.

All of this escaped Harry's recollection the next day. He noticed Malfoy's stares but Harry continued to ignore him. Even if the other Harry was friends with Malfoy, it didn't mean that Malfoy was suddenly a good person.

When night fall came and along with it the potions lessons with Snape, Harry had an epiphany. Neville was soon becoming his best friend here in this alternate universe. Maybe he could do potions with him?

He asked Neville, receiving a very excited 'Yes". Neville admitted to practicing on his own, trying alternatives of the anti- Cruciatus potions, but he didn't know enough about potions to make any headway.

Harry then found he had dedicated his Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays to studying potions with Neville trying to teach him everything that Snape had taught him.

Classes went by ok, Harry either sitting with Neville, or pairing up with someone new in his classes. Hermione didn't even seem to notice Harry's existence so he left it at that, mourning the Hermione of his own universe, but knowing that this Hermione wasn't the same person.

After class, Harry was once again trying to find the corridor to the Slytherin common rooms when he bumped into Malfoy.

"What's wrong with you Harry," sneered Malfoy, backing Harry up into the stone walls of Hogwarts. "You've been acting like a right Prat. Why are you ignoring me"

"You're a Malfoy, I'm a Potter. That's should be enough," said Harry, rolling his eyes at the annoying blond.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Our parent's feud isn't ours, you use to tell me," said Draco. "That's something your dad drilled into you which you decided to drilled into me during first year."

Malfoy scanned Harry. "You look like crap. You're too skinny, you have new scars you've never had before and you act off." Malfoy's lips curved down into a frown. "Harry, we're best friends. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Snape," said Harry, looking into Malfoy's eyes. "I had an accident this summer. I don't remember some things. That includes you."

Deep hurt flashed in Draco's eyes before it was covered up with Malfoy's usual sneer. Harry immediately regretted stating it so bluntly.

"Look, Malfoy- Draco. I wish I could remember more about us but I don't know how to," said Harry. Harry found that he really wished he could remember.

"Sure, whatever you say, Potter," said Malfoy curtly before he disappeared down the corridor, never looking back at Harry.

-

-

-

End

Short, I know... But the next one is longer : )

NeverOddOrEven - Thanks! Here you go!

StoryTagger - Definitely backed up! Emailed it to myself, best way to never lose it (knock on wood). I have yet to have Hotmail loose my stuff. Yahoo mail, yes, but not Hotmail. Glad you like it : )

AnimeObsessedGIrl- From Germany, where you from? Thanks for the review!

I had to go look at other stories, and compare what the average number of Reviews were. Mines not that far off, considering my length and chapters. So I don't feel to bad anymore at the few feedbacks, very happy to got some though : )

Random question for Readers who also write. Sometimes, when I write reviews, I review EVERY chapter. Sometimes just the last one. I don't think people mind me reviewing every chapter, even on a story that was completed long ago. Am I right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 - Truths be Told **

The next couple of weeks were unsettling for Harry. Students kept looking at him oddly as if sensing that Harry wasn't the real Harry. He stuck to hanging out more with Neville, wondering how much he underappreciated Neville back home. He helped Harry with everything, homework, girls (including Lavendar's obsession with him) and his brother.

Neville will let Harry know about Nathan's troubles in the house, mainly due to his friendship with Sophie from Ravenclaw and Marie from Hufflepuff but also some minor things with Ron. Harry was amused to find out that Luna often tutored the three and he made a point to keep himself available for the three as well.

The sky was bright, hurting Harry's eyes as he made his way out to a secluded patch of grass surrounded by trees at the ledge of the lake. Neville had found this place during first year and kept it as his own private hide-a-way but he shared it Harry about a week ago when he realized that his friendship with Harry wasn't short term.

Crisp green grass flattened under Harry's feet as he lowered himself to the ground, handing the basket of food over to Neville.

"What's for lunch today?" asked Neville. He pulled out a few tuna sandwiches and handed one over to Harry. "Oh, the Headmaster wanted to see you after lunch"

Harry froze, his tuna sandwich stuck inches from his mouth.

"All right there, Harry?" asked Neville, wiping crumbs off his cardigan sweater.

"Yeah," said Harry, clearing his throat to remove the lump that had formed. He lowered his sandwich back to the basket, no longer hungry.

"Is this about you being sick?"

"Yeah," said Harry, closing his eyes and leaning back. He spent the remainder of lunch in a comfortable silence with Neville, relishing the fact that Hermione wasn't there drilling him for information.

After parting from Neville under the stone entrance of Hogwarts, Harry made his way over towards Dumbledore's office. He stared at the Gargoyle, wondering what the password was. His nerves were going crazy and he wasn't in the mood to list off candies.

"Potter, move." said Professor Snape, appearing behind him. Harry shuffled to the left.

"You're meeting with Dumbledore?" asked Harry, somewhat bitter as he already figured out the answer.

"How very astute," he replied stonily, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Fickle Berries".

The Gargoyle moved. Professor Snape motioned for Harry to go ahead of him into Dumbledore's office. Trinkets and weird antiques that were unidentifiable to Harry lay all over. There seemed to be fewer now then back in Harry's own world. Perhaps the Headmaster didn't have as much time to travel and pick them up due to the ongoing war.

Two chairs were conjured in front of Albus' desk, leaving three in total. Just as Harry was about to ask who else was coming, the floo light up and Remus stepped out.

"Now, I trust you both have looked over Harry's file?" asked the Headmaster as he gestured with one hand towards the chairs. Remus sat at the one nearest the fireplace leaving Professor Snape to choose the furthest one. Harry's cheek twitched; he was stuck with the chair between the two men.

"I would like to do a few of my own scans, if I may?" asked Snape, passing a list over to Dumbledore, ignoring Remus. With a nod of approval by the Headmaster, Snape turned towards Harry. Harry moved to stand up.

"No Potter, it's best you stayed sitting," said Snape, tapping his wand in his hand thoughtfully.

"Before you start, may I see the list?" asked Remus, holding his hand out expectantly. When Dumbledore didn't move, he continued "I've only been looking after him since his birth." he said displeased.

"Some things are better off left unknown," said Albus, calmly looking back at Remus.

"Give me your word that none of them will harm him in any way and I will let you proceed," Remus countered, stepping between Harry and Snape.

"Remus, Please." said Dumbledore, "There's no need for theatrics." Harry saw Remus bristle, but he didn't move. "The most Harry will get is a headache. I give you my word."

Remus contemplated Dumbledore for a moment before turning to Harry.

"You'll let me know if anything hurts or feels off?" he asked. Harry nodded.

Remus sat down in the chair beside Harry, keeping his wand in his hand. Snape threw a blue spell at Harry, causing tingles that soon faded. This was followed by an orange spell in a language Harry never heard that left his head pounding. Various other colors were thrown at Harry, all either numbing him, causing tingling, or making his headache intensify but aside from the headaches, the affects all left within minutes.

Snape continued on; Purple, White, Gray. All the sudden, everything hurt. Harry cried out, curling into a ball to try to calm the pain. He heard a rushing sound in his ears and started screaming.

In a few minutes, the pain faded leaving Harry's throat burning, his eyes wet from tears. Snape lay on the other side of the room unconscious on the ground while Remus stood hovering over Harry, a steady pulse of magic leaving his wand and onto Harry.

Once Dumbledore saw that Harry was awake, he went over and woke Snape, helping him to his feet and into a chair.

"You lied!" hissed Remus, glaring at the two.

"I wasn't expecting to find anything," replied Dumbledore calmly, who took his seat back in his chair.

"That doesn't excuse it," said Remus. He looked at Snape, then snatched the list of spells out of his hand. His eyes roamed down the list, stopping half way down. He paled, then turned towards to Harry. Whatever he saw in Harry made him blanch before he closed his eyes warily.

"Remus, please sit. We need to discuss this," said Dumbledore, his long wrinkled fingers tapping the armrest of his seat.

"Harry's coming with me," Remus said. He pulled Harry out of the seat and led him to the fireplace, keeping himself between the professors and Harry.

"Remus, I must insist-" continued Dumbledore.

"Well to bad, this isn't a school matter any further as it occurred this summer," said Remus, growling lightly. His eyes shone yellow, reminding Harry of Remus' condition.

Remus threw the powder into the Floo. "Harry, floo home." Harry stared back at him, then at the fire. He didn't know the Floo name for his home.

Remus looked like he would get sick when he looked at Harry and realized he didn't know what to call out. He pushed Harry into the floo. "Potter's Lair".

When he fell out of the floo, he found himself facing his mother at wand point. "Oh, it's you Harry. You should have let me know you were coming," she said, helping him up from the floor, spelling the dirt away.

Remus came out a moment later. Lily only glanced at him for a moment before going on alert.

"Call James, Lily." Remus said. He stood in front of Harry, rubbing his hand through Harry's hair before pulling Harry's head towards him and kissing the top of it.

"Cub, I'm just going to talk to your parents for a few minutes. How about you go up to your room and lay down till we call you down?" he asked. Harry made to leave the room, but Remus pushed a yellow potion in his hand. "For your headache."

Harry went up to his room, hearing the gentle swish of the floo system as his father came home. He chugged the potion down, placing the potion on the side table. He laid down clutching the soft blanket beneath him in his fists. He could hear the muffled voices from below and realized that his parents forgot to put up a silencing wall. But Harry was too worried to go down and listen.

Would his parents know the truth now? Would they send him home? Harry did not want to go home. Everything was better. Stressful and messed up, yes, but… even if Sirius hated him, he was alive. And Remus was cured. And he had a brother, and parents! And Hermione and Ron seemed happy, even if they were different. Harry started hyperventilating, pulling his arms across his chest to try to calm his breathing.

James stepped into the room, taking in a pale faced boy who was heaving in ragged breaths. He quickly joined Harry on the bed, pulling Harry into his arms. He started rocking Harry slowly. "It's alright Harry." He whispered softly. "Everything will be alright. We know, and it's ok." James kept repeating these words, over and over and eventually Harry calmed down, his breathing back to normal.

He leaned against his dad, overly tired. He heard a noise at the door and saw Lily, his mother, standing there tear stained.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell us?" she asked, joining his father on his bed.

"Because, I don't know!" Harry said, still feeling overly emotional. "I woke up, and I was here. Not at Private Drive. And then everything was different. I wasn't even a Gryffindor anymore. I don't know how I ended up here" He shook his head then looked up at his parents. "I don't want to leave this though, don't make me go back please." They looked at him sadly.

"Harry, you are our Harry. I know you're confused so I'll explain, all right?" Lily asked looking down at Harry, her son.

"Somehow you've inflicted yourself with a dark spell that causes altered perceptions. But it didn't work correctly. Sometimes, when this spell is incomplete, or done incorrectly, it causes a mix-up of realities. What happened is that you've experienced a different reality then what actually happened."

"You mean, this isn't an alternate universe, I didn't replace anyone?" Harry said hopefully.

"That's right, you're still our boy, you've just experienced different things" said James.

"It's like there were two worlds, Harry, that you've lived. The one that the rest of us know, and the one your mind gave you. It doesn't exist, but all the things that happened to you from that world was real. Everything you remember could have happened, none of it is wrong or a lie, just not what actually happened. Do you understand?" said Lily, trying her best to explain it.

"So, that's why I had injuries that you didn't know about. Are you're sure I'm not from another universe?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Positive." said Lily. "The spell Severus performed show the residue of this Dark Magic. This is a documented and studied phenomenon. They've even done studies monitoring the soul of the person, before submersing them in that spell. While the subject thought they were a different person, they were not. Their soul was the same. They were just seeing and believing a reality."

"Imagine it like this Harry," Lily continued. "You're playing Quidditch at School. You see the Snitch. You can go get it or you can let Gryfindor get it. If you caught it, Slytherin wins the cup, you gain fame, a Hufflepuff girl awards you with a kiss" her she grinned at him. "Then you eventually get married and have thirty kids." Harry gave a small laugh.

"But, if you let Gryffindor win. You would have to work extra hard in school to be able to get extra points in your classes to make up the points towards winning the cup, you gain extra knowledge you wouldn't have otherwise got, and eventually find a Ravenclaw that runs off with you to a Muggle University to see what Muggle life is like."

"Both are real. But one is what happened and one is what could have happened. Let's say you chose to catch the snitch. The Ravenclaw you never dated is still named Marie. Marie is still obsessed with butterflies and was called bunny when she was a baby and she does go to Muggle university. It's all real. But it didn't happen to you. Is that clearer?"

"Could I read these reports though?" asked Harry, still a little disbelieving. His parents shared looks.

"I can see if I can get permission from work to let you in to read them," said Lily. "These studies aren't for the public. I wish you had told us".

"He wouldn't have remembered," said James.

"But you've obviously noticed differences," said Lily, looking at Harry for an explanation. "What made you think we were that much different from us in your memory?"

Harry looked at her stricken. He flushed and then looked down, unable to look them in the face.

"You died,"

Silence met him until his father cleared his throat uneasily behind him. "So, Ah, that's why you're acting odd with Sirius then, he raised you?"

Harry stayed silent, closing his eyes. He knew how bad his parents would feel, knowing what Harry remembered. But it didn't happen, right?

So Harry told them. Everything, Even more then what he told Sirius. He told the,m what he learned about how he ended up at the Dursley's to living in a closet, to Professor Quirrell, to Sirius falling in the veil.

When he finally finished talking, Lily grabbed him from James' arms and pulled him against her. "Oh, my baby. I'm so so sorry," she said, rocking him. He could feel the wetness of her cheeks against his face, her tears on him.

"We need to tell Remus and Sirius," said James. "And Nathan."

"Sirius knows; that's why he's mad at me," said Harry, feeling a little bitter that Sirius didn't react the same way as his parents.

"He knew about the spell?" said Lily darkly. She looked ready to storm out and curse Sirius right then.

"No, not the spell. I didn't know about the spell, just everything else. So I told him about… everything else…"

"So, he thought you were our Harry, from another universe who just landed here alone," she said venomously. "He didn't help you or tell us so we could help you."

"But he thought I made the other Harry leave!" said Harry, needing to defend Sirius.

"Harry, that's not an excuse. He should have cared enough to help," said his father from behind him. "I can't believe he didn't tell us."

"Oh, well…" said Harry, "I kinda asked him do an oath of secrecy." Harry cringed as his mother turned her glare onto him. "I didn't know! I was scared and he was suppose to help me!" Harry said frantically, trying to spit out as much as possible. "I thought you and dad would hate me and he wasn't suppose to hate me and things were suppose to be ok!"

He saw his mother calm down a bit, though her face was still tight with lingering anger.

"Very well, just understand you don't have to hide anything from us, alright?" she asked seriously.

"Yes mom," he responded, feeling a little sheepish. She rolled her eyes at him but then kissed him again on the head before sitting up.

"I think you should nap," she declared. Harry opened his eyes to argue but then his dad leaned him down.

"We'll be here downstairs when you wake up Harry. Promise." Said James, looking down at Harry.

"But I'm not tired," protested Harry.

"Sleep." Lily commanded. She turned off the lights, shot a wordless spell at the window to block the sunlight and accio'd a sleeping potion to the side of the bed in case Harry needed it. The door shut quietly as his parents left the room. Harry contemplated taking the potion before tiredness overcame him naturally and he fell into deep slumber.

Lily and James were sitting at the kitchen table. A pot of tea and biscuits were out cold in front of them.

"So, are you going to deal with Sirius or am I?" asked Lily. James' eyes flickered before darkening.

"I will. Expect us back in an hour. You can get Remus and Nathan?" he asked.

After Remus and Nathan were floo'd in from Hogwarts, James used the floo to go to the Ministry of Magic.

"That man, oh he irritates me!" complained Lily she reheated the tea and summoned some more tea biscuits from the kitchen.

"Dad? What'd he do?" asked Nathan curiously.

"No, not your father. Dumbledore. What part of 'this is a family matter' does he not understand," she huffed.

She eyed the two critically as Remus served himself tea and Nathan filled his mouth with biscuit. She then explained everything to the two of them.

Remus silently contemplated what Lily told him about what Harry's memories. "Well, that explains why he knew about my Lycanthropy."

Nathan looked up the stairs worriedly, trying to process it all. Just then a scream vibrated through the house.

"Harry!" Lily yelled out, running up the stairs and barging into the room. She saw Harry trembling on the bed still screaming in his sleep.

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" said Lily, shaking him hard against the bed. Remus put his hands on Nathan's shoulder's to help calm him as they watched from the door way.

Harry woke up with a start, breathing in a quick deep breath. He looked around wildly as though searching for something. "Where is he! Where's Voldemort?" he asked frantically, scrambling for his wand from beneath his pillow.

"Harry stop!" At Lily's worried voice, Harry squinted at her, realizing where he was. He reached for his glasses and pushed them onto his nose.

"Harry, what was that?" asked Nathan fearfully from the doorway. For the first time, Harry noticed how young Nathan was.

"It's ok Harry. I told him everything," said Lily. Harry blinked at her, remembering that she told him something like that before he fell asleep.

"Right… Well, I forgot a part." He said, scowling at his hands on his lap.

"What is it baby?" she asked, taking her hands in his. He looked up into her eyes.

"I have a connection to Voldemort and it looks like it wasn't just in my mind."

-

-

-

End of Chapter

SO, I hope you don't all hate me! No Other Harry.... ^.^

Thanks for all the Reviews! and all the people logging my story as a favorite! Makes me plenty happy.

Lferg, chal, canis3, fufu.a.k., Never Odd or Even, : Thanks!

StoryTagger: So.... No other Harry... lol

K.I. Toruen: Not quite No Voldie, he's just been quiet so far... Thanks for your review!! SInce reading your comment, I've noticed I do the same thing, Comment on OK stories, but the good ones, I just don't wanna stop at the chapters and review, I want to know what's next.

Rasengan01: Yeah, but he's still such a great character, I love him. Stupid 5th book not bring him back *shakes fists at Rowling*

Nxkris: I've always heard about how addictive Dark Magic is, so I'd worry about that. Thanks for your comments

AnimeObsessedGirl: I sympathize with you, I am so incredibly busy with school work too, so I'm very happy I finished writing this story, otherwise it would take forever to update, lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 12 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8– Hogsmead Weekend and some Christmas Cheer

Harry's return to Hogwarts, and out of his parents safe protection, was quick. He still faced the stares of curious students, but they didn't bother him as much as he thought. Likely because he was still trying to figure out how his link managed to stay. It didn't make sense, at all. The events that caused the link to be created did not take place. Remus thought that it existed in the same way that Harry's other physical ailments did, except this one was unhealable. That night was the only night so far, that Harry felt Voldemort. But every night, he worried that it would return.

Harry welcomed the visit to Hogsmead a few weeks after his return. He was even more please to know that he had parents willing to sign the permission form. He remembered the scowl on Petunia's face when he brought it up one summer. He also remembered the huge list of chores that followed.

Harry turned towards Neville, kicking some snow across the ground. He was surprised winter was here already.

"Harry, someone's paying attention to you," whispered Neville.

"What?" Harry asked panicked, whipping his wand out and searching the streets for Death Eaters.

"Um, Harry..," said Neville, shuffling his hands into his cloak's pockets for warmth. Harry looked over at Neville and saw him staring off in the corner. Turning his head, he saw a blushing Cho Chang staring at him amongst a group of giggling girls.

"Ah, no thanks," said Harry, dragging Neville into builing to get away from the staring.

"You don't like Cho Chang anymore," asked Neville in disbelief.

"I use to?" he asked, turning to look out the window at her, before dragging Neville deeper into the restaurant in case they followed them in.

"Yes, you use to. Everyone knew it. That's why she never dated you." Harry looked at Neville.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she not date me when I was obvious about liking her, and now that I don't like her, she's obsessed?"

"Harry mate, you need to learn something about girls. They like hard to get. She thinks you're ignoring her because you like her," said Neville, laughing at Harry's bewildered stare.

"So you're telling me, that if I want her to stop following me around, I have to act like I'm crushing for her?" Harry asked, his voice raising into a shrill.

"Shh!" said Neville, raising his finger to his lips, "Yes that's what I'm saying," he laughed, rolling his eyes.

They found themselves seats in the back of the room under some horrid orange framed paintings of parading clowns dressed up as Horses. The clowns kept giving obscene hand gestures to passing customers as they headed towards the washrooms, amusing Harry and Neville.

Harry noticed a blond sitting off on the side, and saw that it was Patricia. She looked miserable, her hair done up messily, tired bags under her eyes.

Harry grabbed Neville and dragged him over to Patricia, ignoring Neville's questioning looks.

"Hey Patricia, Hey Annie. Fancy meeting you here," said Harry with false bravo. He thought it was a good sign that Patricia's face remained stonily glazed, rather than the frown that usually came when in Harry's presence.

"This is my friend Neville," said Harry as Neville waved, his fingers showing briefly through the holes in his blue gloves.

"Hi Ne'ille and Ha'ry," said Annie, looking up at them.

"Mind if we sit?" asked Harry. Patricia shrugged so Harry sat himself down, Neville joining him.

"You look like crap," stated Harry. Neville elbowed him while giving him a shocked-displeased look.

"Thanks for your concern Harry," said Patricia sarcastically. Annie climbed over onto Harry's lap and started playing with his cloak.

"You'd be better if you spoke with Remus."

"Ah yes, Remus," said Patricia, looking off in the distance at nothing.

"He wasn't allowed to tell you." Harry focused on her face, seeing all the stress lines, her eyes looking drawn. "You don't care that he was a werewolf, do you?" asked Harry, his voice low. He felt Neville startle beside him, but Neville didn't say anything.

Patricia gave Harry a distracted look. "You should be pleased, Harry. You've broken us up. I know you haven't been pleased with us dating. You've made it very clear since the start."

"That's because I was an Idiot," stated Harry bluntly. Annie giggled at Harry's swearing, the smell of Vanilla waffling up from the little girl.

"Surely you'd think we'd be better off without each other? With Annie not being his biologically?" she asked him sceptically.

"Nope. And he misses you. And blood doesn't matter much anyways. Mom's said in her letters that he's been worse then she'd ever seen him. Depressed. Lonely. And she's known him since she was 11."

Harry leaned back, staring at Patricia as she thought. He started bouncing his knees, making Annie smile at the movement.

"You're sure Harry?" asked Patricia, licking her lips nervously. She gave him a look, seemingly fragile, which didn't suit her at all.

"Positive." He stated.

Patricia smiled, then gave a low laugh. "Well, what am I waiting for then, I suppose?" she asked, not really to Harry.

"Thanks Harry," she said. She picked up Annie, left some money and then gave him a parting smile as she took off.

"You know, Harry," said Neville, picking at her left over fries on the plate, "you sure have an odd way of dealing with people…"

Harry just laughed at him.

About a month after the Hogsmead visit, Nathan and Harry found themselves back at their childhood home. Harry made himself comfortable in the couch in the living room. Remus lay in the other couch, a book covering his face as he rested for a bit. Lily and James's voices were teasing each other, the noise echoing through the house. Harry couldn't keep himself from grinning. He loved being home.

Nathan made his way into the living room, carrying a tray of hot coco. He set it down, swishing some of the hot drink out of the mugs onto the tray.

"Bloody mugs were filled to full again," he grumbled, handing one over to Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry as he went to sip the drink. Nathan grabbed one for himself before stealing the seat is father usually took and sitting cross legged in the large seat.

"Nathan, did I ever talk to you about the potion I was working on with Ron in the summer?"

"Nah, you kept everything a secret between you too, thought I was too young or something" said Nathan with a grin. "Why, what about it?"

"He said it was an alteration of the Wolfsbane potion," said Harry. Remus jerked on the couch, his book falling to the floor.

Remus sat up, looking at Harry. "What else did he say?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know," said Harry, "I wasn't much into potions when I, uh, came back. And I don't remember working on it. He said he had advancements though."

Remus looked bothered, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I'm guessing that's where the missing files went then," stated the former Werewolf.

Both boys looked at him, Harry whitening as he realized what Remus was saying.

"Your mom had been experimenting, trying to find a cure for lycanthropy. I offered to be the test subject. A few months before your mom found it, some of her files went missing. We couldn't find them anywhere. But as you found out this summer, your mom was able to find a cure."

"Mom made the cure?" said Harry. "Is that why you look so old?" Harry blanched when he realized what he said.

Remus chuckled. "No, it was the testing before we found the cure, took a lot out of me. But I'm fine." he said.

"So, what should I do?" said Harry. "I must have stolen them…"

"But you don't remember," argued Nathan, looking at Remus. "He can't be blamed for something he can't remember, right?"

"I'll talk to Lily and James. We'll have to go to the Weasleys to get the notes," said Remus, raising himself. "Don't worry Harry, it's a good thing we found out now instead of later when he started experimenting with the potion."

Harry's face whitened. "Like on rats?" Remus frowned, walking up to Harry.

"We'll fix this, don't worry," said Remus.

Harry nodded. Remus left the two boys to go to the kitchen to speak with their parents.

"That's shitty," said Nathan. An owl made its way through an open window and landed on Nathans arm. He took a black envelope away from it and ripped it open as the Owl flew away. A large smile crossed his features.

"What's that?" asked Harry, curious.

"A letter from Draco," said Nathan, a blush growing on his cheeks. "He wants to make it official."

"Make what official," asked Harry, dread filling him. He put his drink down to the side.

"Us as a couple," said Nathan, smiling widely.

"No! You can't date Malfoy!" said Harry. Nathan looked taken back, his smile fading from his face.

"You said you were ok with me liking blokes, Harry." Nathan said as though reminding Harry would help.

"Yeah, Blokes, not cruel jerks like Malfoy!" spitted out Harry.

"You don't even know him anymore, he's a good guy!" said Nathan angrily.

"No, I refuse it! He'll hurt you!" replied Harry just as angrily. All the taunts that Draco ever threw at him, Ron and Hermione sprung to his mind. "He's no good!"

"Fuck you, Harry." snarled Nathan. He stormed out and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

Harry sighed, ignoring the looks his mother sent him as his parents entered the room. 'Wonderful, Malfoy had to ruin Christmas,' thought Harry bitterly.

His father ignored the tension in the room, familiar with the spats of his teenage boys and started talking to Remus about making up with Patricia with flowers and chocolate, making his mother's face twitch into a grin.

Christmas day and New Years were quiet affairs. The family opted to keeping things quiet this year, so it was only Remus and Sirius who were there. Patricia and Annie came over for the day on Christmas, but they had family out of town that they were visiting so they only stayed a short while.

Patricia winked at Harry from the other side of the room where she was sitting with Remus as Remus stumbled around his words when talking to her. Remus was nervous since the breakup, but everyone could see how much happier Remus was now that Patricia was back together with him. James raised his eyebrows, catching Patricia's wink, but Harry just grinned back at him.

Sirius kept sneaking glances at Harry, but he wouldn't talk with him, besides saying "Hi" when entering a room. His father would glare at Sirius a few times, but Sirius just looked away.

New Year's night, after the family did the count down, everyone headed off to bed. Harry snuck down during the night for a drink of water, and found Sirius sitting at the kitchen table looking forlorn.

"Hey Sirius," said Harry uncertainly. Sirius watched him as Harry waited for Sirius to respond. Only receiving silent, Harry tightened his lips and made his way over to the sink. He drank his water, and then headed out of the kitchen, not looking back at Sirius.

"Harry," said Sirius, causing Harry to pause in the doorway. "Harry, I was thrown for a loop. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. But it's going to take a bit of getting use to."

"And until then? What do I do until then?" asked Harry, still facing away from Sirius.

Sirius didn't answer so Harry returned to his room, not able to sleep much the rest of the night. Sirius went home the next day, not returning for the rest of holidays.

"Hi Harry," greeted Remus the next day. The man sat down in the red recliner, bent forwards as he examined Harry.

"Hey?"

"I've noticed you've been wearing your glasses constantly."

"I can't see without them," said Harry, not sure where the conversation was going. His eye sight would be the same even with the memory changes, wouldn't it?

"Your body took on the physical characteristics that existed in your other memories. It seems it also wiped away the healing of your eyes." Remus said. He pulled out his want and said some unfamiliar Latin. Lights scanned Harry's eyes, causing short term blind spots in Harry's vision.

"We can fix them again if you like. You'll have a day of blindness, so if we're to do it, we should get it done before you return to school." Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "But you can continue using your glasses, if you'd rather. They automatically adjust for you're sight. And I guess the charms on them can be amusing," said Remus with a chuckle.

"Charms?" asked Harry.

"Charms. Night vision, distance enhancements, magic identifiers." Remus sighed, leaning back. "I suppose it was too much to assume someone gave you the same glasses in your other – reality or memories-" said Remus, gesturing his hands wildly in the air as he was unsure of what to call it.

"No, sorry," mumbled Harry. "But yes, I'd like my eyes fixed!" said Harry, suddenly excited. He knew how much of a disadvantage his glasses were. Imagine loosing them in the battlefield; he'd be blind, completely vulnerable.

"Very well. We'll do in two days, so that you're healed when you get back. I'll find you another manual for your glasses though, you'll need to word incantations to get them to work for anything besides vision problems," laughed Remus.

Two days later, Remus met Harry in his room before bed, ready to do the spell work on Harry's eyes.

"Now, it'll sting for a few minutes, but after that, you'll need to keep the bandages on your eyes. Tomorrow night you'll be able to remove them, but light will be sensitive for a bit, so you won't have your eyes open too much," said Remus.

"But they'll be ok before I get on the Hogwarts express?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," replied Remus confidently. He grabbed the wired glasses from Harry's face and placed them on the side. "Now hold still, but don't be scared to move."

Purple and white lights scrambled into his vision, causing Harry to wince. He straightened back up though, knowing Remus needed access to his eyes. The lights ended with a bright black shot of magic entering his eyes. How black light could exist, Harry didn't know, but he was happy to be done. All he could see now were spots of random colors, swirling in front of his face, and his head thumped to his heart beat.

Remus wrapped a bandage around Harry's eyes, covering them entirely into darkness.

"Now, drink this," said Remus, handing Harry a potion. He felt over the top, realizing it was uncorked, before drinking it. He soon recognized it as the Headache reliever potion as the pounding in his temples left him.

"Lily's here, she's going to get you to bed" said Remus, placing his hands on Harry's shoulder. The heavy pressure comforted Harry.

He heard Remus leaving, and felt the bed dip when his mom sat down. He could smell lavender from her soaps she used.

"How are you feeling, baby?" she asked, rearranging the blankets around Harry as he laid down.

"Alright" said Harry. "Mom…" Lily made an 'Hmm' sound, so Harry continued. "What was different in my memories?" He asked.

"Sounds like everything," she replied tiredly as she finished arranging the bedding.

"No, I mean. What was my Quidditch match? What was the Snitch?"

Lily turned to look at him, brushing his hair back like she usually did when she was concerned for him. She trailed her fingers gently over the wrappings on his eyes.

"I would imagine that it had to do with Peter Pettigrew. You say he was the secret Keeper. But really, it was Remus. Sirius was too worried that people would know it was him, so he asked Remus. But I guess if Peter were alive, he would have been asked."

"He died?" asked Harry softly.

Lily turned away. "Yes. He poisoned Remus with some silver, tried to make it out as a mistake."

She looked back at her son, knowing he couldn't see him. That somehow made it easier to explain. "We duelled, Peter and I. He fell, and a metal pole pierced him. I was in shock, I couldn't think. He died. I've always felt guilty about that day, Harry"

"Maybe now you don't need to." Harry whispered back at her. She smiled sadly and kissed him on the forehead before the door clicked closed when she left.

-

-

-

End of Chapter

So I ended up posting this as one chapter instead of two. Seems ok. Got lots of people Favorite-ing this story, and many more signing up for emailed postings for updates, Thanks!

Thank you once again for all the lovely (and unlovely) reviews : )

StoryTagger: it's only a forged connection, his souls completely ok, aside from dealing with unwanted anxiety : )

DDwelling: Thanks! Glad you like it

Fluffy-san: Yeah, sometimes I love Hermione but she didn't fit into this Harry's life. I have a nice Hermione- Snape story though... But It's not finished yet : *(

Cruailsama: Thanks for reading thus far, I wonder if it was the last chap that threw you off it?

Fufu.a.k.: sorry, Lily is right. Sometimes I love the idea of dual realities, but this felt right.

Rikara: Thanks! I hoped my characters were stable, I dislike stories when Characters' can't seem to maintain characteristics' unique to themselves. I think I've succeeded : )

Nxkris: Good point about the dark magic, I'll keep that in mind for future stories.

StunningSpellRocks2345: Thanks!

EriKaBalDel: Yes, you'll definitely get to see Sirius and Harry figure things out, though it's spread out over a few chapters.

AnimeObsessedGirl: I do like the original characters too, but they're kinda still part of these ones, just in a twisted way : )


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: This story does starts off where book five ended. No Horcrux's here.**

**Also, unlike all my previous other stories, I have actually finished this one, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it : ) **

**I'll post a chapter a week, for a total of 11 chapters, and 23,000-ish words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 – Potion trouble**

The next day at the station, Remus, Lily and James all came to bring Harry and Nathan to the Hogwarts express. Harry looked around hopefully, wondering if Sirius might be there waiting.

James looked down at Harry, wearing a disappointed frown. "Don't worry son, he'll come to his senses". Harry just shrugged, leaning into his mother's side.

"See you in the summer" said Nathan to the adults, catching sight of his two friends. He ignored Harry as he made his way to the train. Harry couldn't find it in himself to apologize to Nathan though. Malfoy was bad news, Nathan shouldn't date him!

Harry was suddenly lonely. He didn't want to leave his parents and the security of the home. Returning to Hogwarts meant that only one person knew his struggles, and he wasn't even in the same house as Harry.

He saw a stuffed vulture sitting on a woman's hat. He recognized it as Neville's Gran's hat, and smiled. Neville started making his way over to Harry from the other side of the station.

"Mom, can I tell him about my memory" asked Harry, turning to face her. "Please, Please? I want him to know".

Lily looked at the other two then back at Harry "I don't know baby…" she said, her voice trailing off as Neville got closer.

"Please? I trust him. Here and in my memories. Really!" said Harry earnestly, looking at the three adults. "Please please" he begged.

"I don't see why not" said James after Lily nodded lightly, coming to agreement with James with just a look as many couples do. "But you'll remind him that it's a secret, won't you?" he reminded.

Harry smiled, relief relaxing his features. "Thank you, Thank you!" he said, hugging all three of them in turn. They all smiled back at him.

Harry said Hi to Neville's Gran before taking off with Neville to the train, finding an empty compartment. Harry shot off a locking spell and silence ward.

"Um Harry. We're not allowed to take compartments to ourselves." Neville said nervously.

"I need to talk to you, but you can't tell anyone." Harry said seriously, taking a seat facing Neville.

"Alright, you can trust me" said Neville, tilting his head towards Harry.

Harry licked his lips, suddenly unsure. What if Neville decided he didn't want anything to do with Harry anymore? The brown haired boy sat, an expensive red cloak wrinkling beneath him. Funny how Harry never noticed Neville's wealth before. But the cloak didn't' look any different then the ones Harry saw on Neville in his other memories. Neville never was one for flaunting his money.

Making up his mind, Harry told Neville about the spell, its actions, and his memories.

"So, what was the other Neville like?" Neville asked curiously. Harry had no doubt that Neville believed him. No disbelief shone in his eyes, no tentative movements around Harry indicating nervousness. So Harry told him everything he knew about the 'other Neville'.

"So you know about my parents" Neville said quietly. He looked up at Harry. "You know why the potion we're working on is so important." He stated.

"Yes."

"Thank you," said Neville softly. "You look better without your glasses too" he teased mischievously. "Cho's not going to know what hit her". Harry throw his book at Neville, laughing.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quiet. A couple of times, the door to the compartment shook as though someone were knocking or trying to open it, but the two boys ignored it. Instead they talked the entire time, discussing Neville's parents, Harry's experience with having new parents. Neville looked sad, while Harry discussed his family, but he told Harry to talk about it. Harry knew Neville would give anything to have the same gift as Harry. This strengthened Harry's resolve to stay close with his family.

The following Monday, Harry was once again dragging himself down to potions. Today he was going to be studying theory, while practical would wait till Wednesday and Friday.

He entered Professor Snape's private study, looking around the room for the professor. Snape appeared suddenly, already furious. Harry wasn't sure what caused it; he'd only been back from break a few days!

"Potter, you are wasting time with Neville. You should be studying other classes, or at least furthering your studies in Potions, not stagnating your mind by attempting to teach him!"

"But he's trying to help his parents! Cure the effects of Cruciatus!" said Harry in response, surprised that Snape knew about those lessons.

"He's inept, he'll never succeed, you foolish boy," snarled Snape as he slammed an antique potion's text closed.

"I'll have you know that we're making progress" said Harry stubbornly, his eyes flashing.

"Really" Snape evaluated him, determining the truth in Harry's voice. "Very well, let me see."

Harry hesitated but then opened his leather school bag and pulled out the red binder filled with their studies, experiments and notes. He passed it over to the Potion's Professor.

A few minutes passed. Harry felt foolish standing there, but Snape looked engrossed in their work. A few more minutes passed.

"I'm going to sit sir" Harry said. Snape waved his hand irritatedly towards the seating. Seeing that Snape was only half way through their research, and he was so very bored, Harry decided he'd get some practice on drinking Fire Whiskey.

He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the drink and two crystal glasses. Snape didn't even turn his head. Shrugging, Harry sat down and served himself.

He looked at the drink, its orange-yellow color strangely hypnotic. He sipped it and then choked a bit. He tried swallowing it quickly, hoping that if it bypassed the tongue, it'd be ok. That wasn't wise either as his throat burned even hotter, causing Harry to erupt in aloud coughing fit. He was figuring out another method of drinking it when he noticed Snape had stopped pacing the room. Harry looked up and saw the man staring at him.

"Sorry sir" said Harry, blushing.

"The correct way to drink Firewisky is to sip it into the sides of your mouth, let it sit for a moment, and then swallow" said an amused Snape. Harry smiled embarrassed.

"You will have Neville come with you to these lessons. You will not be studying, reading or practicing potions without my knowledge, is that understood?"

"Alright" said Harry unsure. "You're going to teach Neville?"

Snape let out a heavy sigh. "If he can do this, that Gryffindor can sit in on the lessons. It's a sacrifice I will do to insure you keep up on your studies," snape said, glaring.

"My marks are fine!" said Harry indigently. Snape just raised his eyebrow in question. "Ok, so my Transfiguration could use work, and my Charms theory is a bit flimsy..." Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, you've made your point".

"As long as you understand that I'm right," said Snape smirking.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

The next day when Harry told Neville about sharing their potion research with Snape, he expected Neville to get angry. Instead he was greeted with a very excited 6th year.

"That's great! He'll be able to help us get further! And, no offense Harry- you're great at teaching Defence but you're horrid at teaching Potions" said Neville laughing.

"I'm not a horrid teacher" said Harry affronted.

"You changed your mind three times as to whether unicorn hair should be added to the liquored cedar wood" reminded Neville.

"Maybe" laughed Harry. "When'd I teach you defence anyways?"

"Third year, remember? For three weeks before exams. You found me crying in the library after Granger left me there without any defence books. She had logged them all out in her name."

"Ah. My memory's a bit flimsy"

"So I've noticed" teased Neville, who was happy to know the truth behind Harry's memory lapses. .

After a particularly long day with Snape and Neville down in the dungeons, Harry and Neville, both blurry eyed and stumbling, made their way for a late snack at the kitchens. Neville tickled the pear, opening the pathway to the kitchens, and was startled to find Nathan there with his two friends.

The two boys stood there while Nathan and the girls glared at Harry. Nathan snorted, grabbed the plate of food then left the kitchens, the two girls trailing after her.

"What's up with that, Harry?" asked Neville, sitting himself down as he grabbed an apple from the tray of food the House Elves prepared. Harry explained. Neville told Harry about Malfoy, having left his father in third year after a brutal beating left him with a hand twitch that took a year to heal. He was adopted by an uncle, and his actions with people at school changed overnight. He had friends in all the houses, and had been best friends with Harry since first year.

"But I don't like him dating Nathan," said Harry, "I still know what he's capable of. It's still part of him."

"If you're sure mate" said Neville, following him out of the kitchens. An uneasy silence fell between them as they parted ways for the night.

The next day, Harry looked around for his brother, but didn't see him. At lunch, he made his way to the Gryfindor towers, set on apologizing. Neville's' words echoed through his mind.

He got to the Gryffindor tower just as the Weasley twins were exiting the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Oy Potter, where you going?" said one of them cheerfully. Harry could catch a hint of warning underneath the greeting though.

"What's up Forge and Gred?" said Harry, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I can't let you at Ron" said one of the twins, sighing. The other twin leaned on the wall, arms crossed with his wand still held.

"Why not" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing. He was definitely not interested in seeing that prick.

"Look, Mcgonagall says your brother will be fine. Ron's already got a weeks' worth of detention from Filch. You'll help no one by going after him now."

"He hurt my brother?" said Harry, starting to see red.

"What'd you expect, after your parents came by the house for that potion project you and Ron were working on?" At Harry's incredulous stare, he continued quickly "not that it's right, what he did, but you have to understand. Potions are the only thing going for Ron and now he doesn't have a chance."

"What'd he do to my brother!" yelled Harry. The twins shuffled uneasily, both bringing their wands up to keep Harry from entering the tower.

The painting opened up and Neville poked his head through.

"Harry, I was just going to go find you, I heard about Nathan." He said, looking nervously between the twins and Harry. "Let's go to the Hospital wing, yah?" he said. He grabbed onto Harry's arm and forcefully dragged him from the tower while Harry glared with hate at the twins.

Harry was exhausted. He left Nathan in the hospital wing. Nathan refused to even look at Harry. Harry wasn't sure if Nathan blamed him for Ron beating him up, or if he was still mad about Harry ignoring him over the Malfoy issue. Either way, it hurt like hell to be rejected by Nathan when Nathan was hurt.

His footsteps echoed against the stone pathway as he made his way to class. He was tempted to skip class, but he didn't think it'd help his state-of-mind any.

He entered the Charms class, interrupting the lecture. The short stout teacher invited him to his seat before starting the lecture again.

"As I was saying, today I will be teaching you about the Reverto Spell. This allows you to change the direction of spells coming your way. Can anyone tell me the downside of..."

Harry just laid his head down on his desk, trying to absorb his lesson orally.

-

-

-

End of Chapter

Next Chap, Battle comes to Harry.

THanks to the readers, new and old : )

ANd thanks to NeverOddOrEven, glad you like it.

EriKaBalDeL , Thanks for pointing those out. I have fixed a few of the minor issues, and the other ones, well, you've gotten your answer here :) Sometimes I get to caught in my story, I miss little details, so I'm quite glad you mentioned them

Nxkris:I actually didn't think of that... would have worked well.... : )

Fluffy-san: I'm a university student, so I know how you feel. Usually I stick to pre-completed stories for my own readings, just so I don't have to wait, lol. But yeah, no Cho Chang, heehee.... Or maybe I should edit the story, add her in for you? j/k


	10. Chapter 10

I started school, and I didn't come back to this. I'm so sorry :(

But here's this chap, and I'm cleaning up the next chap to put on, hopefully tonight.

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11- Final Battle**

The day seemed to never end for Harry. Nathan was healing ok in the Hospital wing, but still didn't want to see Harry. Ron's actions hurt Nathan more then he wanted to admit, and the injuries weren't all physical. As much as Nathan admitted that Harry was different then before, that he wasn't homophobic, he remembered when Harry was just as cruel as Ron not even a year ago.

Harry never knew that he could feel guilty about something he couldn't remember, being homophobic towards his brother. But he was. Part of him wanted to abduct Nathan and run away. To their home.

He met with Neville in the potions lab. Neville grinned up with him, his forehead covered in sweaty bangs as the moisture from the potions steamed into his face.

"We're close, Harry" Neville said, his grin getting wider. Harry looked over the notes and at the potion. "We've only got to figure out how to stabilize it, and we're good!"

Harry looked over the base once again. "Porcupine Quills."

"Porcupine Quills?" asked Neville.

"Porcupine quills. Only a dash" he replied.

They started three new batches of the potion, adding the dash of Porcupine quills at different stages. One blew up, one curdled. The other turned a vibrant blood red.

They both peered into the cauldron filled with red potion, heads nearly clashing together.

"Looks right" whispered Neville.

"Smells right" whispered Harry back.

"What are you two blabbering about now" muttered Professor Snape, sneering down at the cauldron.

"Did you-" Snape started to ask, eyeing the cauldron. The professor ladled a bit of the potion out, checking for consistency. "Have you-".

"Cat got your tongue, Professor?" teased Neville. Snape turned and glared at him, both eyebrows raised.

"Did YOU do this Neville?"

"The two of us." Neville grinned back proudly.

The three of them spent the next three hours testing the potion to make sure it was safe, before they finally collapsed. Harry smiled, overjoyed at seeing both Neville and Professor Snape dishevelled after hours of Potion brewing, both completely at ease with each other, both also with the fresh sheen of sweat mingled with potion fumes. Disgusting. Harry wiped at his own face, finding himself in the same condition.

"We need to shower" proclaimed Harry with a grimace.

"And then we can give it to my parents!" said Neville excitedly.

"And then I can give it to your parents," corrected Professor Snape. At Neville's downcast look, he said "And you can come once they start waking up. I imagine it'll take about a week for the potion to finish healing their minds". Neville looked a bit less depressed at that, but he shrugged.

"Well, go on with it then!" Neville said, his eyes lighting up again. "Go cure my parents".

Snape snorted at him before instructing the boys to clean the lab while he bottled the potion.

The two boys made their ways down the halls, both grinning madly.

"We did it!" said Neville.

"Yep, we did," replied Harry, feeling above the world.

"Quidditch pitch in 20 minutes?" asked Neville. Harry gave him a befuddled look. Neville was terrified of flying.

"Hey, my luck is going great today!" stated Neville with a crazed grin, "I bet I could even fly better then you!" Harry laughed.

"And if I fall, you can catch me" quirked Neville, who then ran away from Harry towards Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry laughing.

Harry stumbled down the stone passageway towards the Slytherin dorms in the bowels of the castle. He scared some of the younger years by grinning at them stupidly, but he was so elated. That potion with Neville. It took months to make!

A dull ache started building in Harry's head. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall. The ache turned to a blinding pain, and he lowered himself to the ground, willing the pain away. The pain suddenly turned sharp, carrying Harry away into a vision.

Voldemort stood at Hogsmeade village. The entire area was sectioned off by fire, screaming villagers were trapped in the different stores as each building was lit on fire.

Harry awoke from his vision, hit with a startling clarity. Voldemort was killing people, and Harry could stop him.

Harry forgot all about meeting Neville and started running towards the One-Eyed Witch Passage, heading into Honeydukes Sweetshop. He entered the bottom cellar, smelling the musty undergrowth that permeated the underground room. He heard breaking glass above him. He slowly headed into the store.

"Sirius?" asked Harry, surprised to see his Godfather in the store.

"Harry, What the hell are you doing here!" Sirius yelled before throwing another spell into the streets outside. People crowded the back of the store, unsure what to do.

"Should we, you know. It's still open" said Harry, gesturing with his head towards the cellar.

"Yes yes" said Sirius, sending out another row of spells. "You there!" yelled Sirius to the store owner. "Grab all the customers and take them below. There's an open passage that will take you to Hogwarts, close it behind you. And send Back Up!"

Harry watched as everyone listened and started crowding down the stairs, a few of them tripping on the steps in their haste to leave.

"Go on" said Sirius, pushing him back.

"No, listen Sirius, I need to help" said Harry determined.

"Look, you're just a kid" started Sirius.

"You've never trusted me before. Will you please trust me now?"

"That's not fair. You're too young for this"

Harry snorted. "I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort," sirius looked at him with disbelief. "It's true, says so in the prophecy."

"The Prophecy" repeated Sirius. "The one that made your parents hide away when you were a baby... What's that got to do with you?"

"That's why they had to hide" explained Harry, getting impatient as the noise outside the store increased, the shouting seeming louder, more desperate. "It said I was his equal and I was the only one who could defeat him. Please Siruis, I need to go defeat him," begged Harry. He shot a worried look outside, before turning to look at Sirius again.

Sirius stood there, staring at Harry, until a blast shook the building and debris fell from the ceiling.

"Alright, let's get out there then." He muttered, shaking his head as if unsure of his decision.

"Wait"

"Harry" said Sirius warningly as a beam from the ceiling fell near them.

"I'm still your Harry" said Harry defiantly.

Sirius was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure if you are."

Harry's throat constricted, but he swallowed away the pain from that statement.

"Let's go then" Harry said, looking away from Sirius' face and towards the exit. Sirius hesitated a moment before moving towards the doorway.

"And we're coming too!" yelled a voice from behind him.

"Neville, Draco! What are you doing here?" shouted Harry over the loud noise.

"I saw Draco staring at the Honeydukes passageway; he said you went through but he didn't know how to open it. I did. So here we are."

"Leave, You'll get killed!" Harry yelled, eyes flashing angrily.

"Our choice!" said Neville boldly.

"Do you trust them Harry? Can they fight? Are you sure they will fight for you?" asked Sirius quickly. The ground shook beneath their feet as more blasts filled the sky outside the building. Various colors from the blasts and spells shone in through the windows.

Harry looked at Neville and smiled. He looked at Draco who stared back, lifting his chin.

"I trust both of them with my life." Draco gave a small smile before shoving Neville.

"Wand out you idiot, there's Death Eaters out there!" Neville just rolled his eyes at Draco before following.

Sirius looked at them warily again, before waving the three of them behind him. They followed him out of the store and into the battlefield.

They started shooting out spells immediately. Defensive spells to shield a man with a trolley under attack, offensive attacks against the oncoming waves of Death Eaters.

Black curly hair swirled under the mask of one of the Death Eaters.

"Bellatrix" growled Neville, before he started throwing curses at the witch. Harry tried to keep other Death Eaters away from Neville as he got closer to the witch, but too many of them got close to Harry; He couldn't see Neville anymore.

Sirius caught Harry's eyes, and pointed them towards the middle of the village. Voldemort was standing there watching the chaos with a small smile on his face. He looked more fearsome then even Voldemort in Harry's memory. No snake eyes and nose, waxy skin. The presence of the very human looking dark haired wizard was extremely powerful. There was no mistaking him for anyone else.

Harry made his way towards him, dodging the ongoing battles surrounding them. Draco and Sirius were there with him.

Draco shot out in front of him, tackling him to the ground. His shoulder slammed into the curb causing pain to vibrate through him. He looked down at Draco, whose face was in a grimace.

"Draco? You alright?" asked Harry, getting to stand up, refocusing his wand. Sirius cursed away a Death Eater making its way towards them.

"Yes, Fine. I got overly familiar with this curse when I lived at home. Dad's not very original, you see," said Draco. "Go on without me" he demanded. Draco got up, wand in hand, eyes only for this father.

Harry could see Lucius Malfoy watching them, a bit of his blond hair escaping the gruesome mask. Lucius started moving towards Harry and Draco once the boys steadied themselves. Then Draco charged after his father leaving Harry with Sirius.

"Come on Harry" grunted Sirius, pulling him forward. They inched further and further towards Voldemort.

Then Voldemort stared down at them. Harry was stunned. Blue eyes. Blue. Not red. Not the terrifying red eyes that have haunted his dreams for so many years.

"Harry, Move!" yelled Sirius, bringing Harry out of his pause.

Harry hardened his eyes and started sending the most destructive spells he knew towards Voldemort. The man frowned at Harry as he blocked the incoming spells. Harry kept throwing them and soon his spells started breaking through the shield. Voldemort looked annoyed, throwing a few well aimed curses at Harry.

Harry just dodged out of the way of a curse before another red one flew at him. He didn't have time to move out of the way. He was slammed back onto the streets, his wand thrown away from the force. Black encompassed his vision as a grunt echoed in his ears.

He looked up into grey eyes as his Godfather fell onto the ground.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry.

"And now it's your turn, young Harry" said an amused Voldemort, reeking like decaying meat due to his extensive use of Dark Magic. "Did you think you can beat me, young school boy?"

He laughed, his voice carrying like the echoes of exploding cannons.

"Let's see how you fair then! AVADA KADAVRA!!"

The haunting green light shot through the air towards Harry. Too startled to think, Harry moved automatically.

Raising his hands, he thought of his Charms class as he yelled "REVERTO AVADA!"

The green light struck the spot in front of his hands before zinging back towards its sender.

Voldemort's body stood there, even as the light of life in his eyes left. His body tilted back and fell to the earth as though Petrified.

Harry was too overwhelmed to see if Voldemort was really dead. Neville came up from where he was battling Bellatrix, sweating and bleeding.

"They all just stopped, fell to the ground Harry!" He said, appearing disturbed to have the battle end so quickly. "We've been tying them up in rope, in case they wake up."

Neville finally saw Harry, and Harry's stunned expression and fell silent. He looked over to where Harry was staring.

"That him Harry?" Neville walked over, casting a diagnostic spell on Voldemort's body. "He's dead Harry".

Pops started appearing all over, dozens every minute. Aurors and healers swarmed the area. Soon flashes of light flickered from every corner as reporters made their way, with Aurors and ministry officials yelling excitedly to each other over the capture and defeat of the Death Eaters.

Neville finally pointed one of them over to Voldemort's body and loud cheers screamed through the air, and the Popping of Apparation increased, until it was the only sound Harry could hear.

He looked down at his fallen Godfather. He won the war. But Sirius still died.

He was roughly pushed out of the way as an Auror laid Sirius down. She started throwing healing spells at Sirius at a hurried rate, yelling for help between spells. Two healers came over and joined in.

Harry's heart stopped as he saw Sirius's chest raise. And fall. And then Sirius took another breath.

He was alive. Sirius was alive. Harry fell to the ground in relief, not noticing as another Healer came over to him, trying to find out if the blood on him was his or not. Then his father showed up, followed by his mother. They hurried him out of the site, his father staying with Sirius once he confirmed for the fifth time that Harry was ok with diagnostic spells and Lily's persuasion.

Harry finally looked up at his mom. "Voldemort's dead".

She just smothered him into the tightest hug he could ever remember.

END

-

-

-

-


	11. Chapter 11

My Last Chapter! Sorry it took forever, I ended up off for a while.. :(

But yay! One story completed. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 12 – Family Together **

Harry found himself in a hospital bed, covered in pale blue sheets. He looked over on his left, finding his mom leaning over some paperwork.

Seeing Harry watching her, she grinned, saying "No rest for the wicked, Harry".

Harry smiled back, and made to sit up. His mother propped her arms under his back and pushed him into a seated position, stuffing some feathered pillows behind his back to keep him upright.

"You realize you're grounded till you graduate?" said Lily, her eyebrow raised angrily. Her mouth twitched though, telling Harry she wasn't overly upset. At the moment.

"Yes mom, whatever you say," he replied cheekily, smiling warmly at her.

Lily shuffled her papers, putting them away, then pulled the metal chair up close to Harry's bed.

"I need you to tell me what happened," she said.

Harry knew from previous experience in traumatic events, say the Department of Mysteries fiasco, or the end of the Tri-wizard competition, that he'd end up having to repeat the story a hundred times to dozens of different people. Not wanting to deal with that stress, he thought of a way out of it.

"How about I tell you everything, then you can tell everyone else that needs to know?" said Harry stubbornly.

"Of course. Why would we do anything else?" she said, leaning in worriedly. "No one else has any reason to bother you. If any one does, you tell me or your father immediately, understood?" she said.

Harry swallowed painfully, once again overwhelmed by the love he could feel emanating form his mother.

"Alright then, from the start than," Harry said, his voice taking on a monotone as he explained everything.

After a long while, once his mother was satisfied with his story and that he'd eaten enough, had enough clothes on to stay warm, and didn't have any other injuries that she'd missed, she finally allowed him to leave the room to visit Sirius.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Harry, keeping his voice down as he entered the low lit room that held Sirius propped up in a bed. Sirius lay unmoving, but his chest continued to raise and lower in a constant rhythm. His eye lashes looked abnormally long against his pale skin.

"He'll be fine" said James, who was sitting in the corner hunched over a desk, going over a huge pile of reports, 'most likely about the battle', thought Harry.

Lily left them to go let Remus, whose wispy wolf Patronus had told her he was waiting in the entrance. No one was allowed in without an escort due to the media publicity of the defeat of Voldemort. Security was extreamly high.

"He woke up a while ago asking about you," said James, looking at Harry tiredly, cracking his fingers out in front of him. "Come here" he said, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"Dad-" said Harry, feeling slightly embarrassed to be sitting on his dad's lap when he was 16. He looked out the door and saw that none of the Healers were even looking in his direction. He relaxed into his father, feeling his strong arms around him.

"I worry that I've given you nothing but grief," said James, looking pained, his arms tightening on Harry. "You're my child, and you end up battling a Dark Lord while I sat at my desk unaware. You don't even remember me from your childhood." James took a deep breath in, his body shuttering lightly.

"You're wrong dad." said Harry. "Even though I can't remember you raising me, my life is a result of you. I am friends with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Because of you! He risked his life for a friendship I can't even remember, saving me from his father. Because of you. And you've kept me strong, giving me a happy, safe life, raising me well."

Harry shook his head at his dad. "You've given me everything worth having."

James smiled down at Harry, looking as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"I love you dad," said Harry.

"I love you too, son."

Harry left his dad a few minutes later, going to see what was taking his mom so long to get Remus. He wandered the halls trying to find the entrance. He stopped at all the glowing signs glowing the word 'Receptionist' to find out how to get to the entrance, but he still managed to get lost.

He saw movement down the hall, and ran forward when he realized it was Malfoy.

"Draco!" called out Harry. Malfoy just ignored him and continued on his way into a hospital room. "Draco, wait!"

Harry ran through the white halls of St. Mungo's hospital. He slipped, catching his footing right near the doorway, saving himself from falling. He pushed the door open and made his way into the room.

Malfoy sat staring moodily out the window as a Healer scanned him. He looked worse then Harry ever seen him. His clothes were disgusting, covered in grim and blood, and ripped all over. His face had dirt plucked into his skin mixed into his wounds, but the worse was arm, which the Healer was scanning and rubbing a potion paste onto.

"Go away Potter," snarled Malfoy half heartedly. The Healer looked at Harry while still chanting her healing spells and flicked her eyes towards the door, clearly telling Harry to leave.

"I'm sorry."

"You're what?" said Draco, blinking at Harry confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't trust you. I mean, I did, but not completely," said Harry. "But I want to, if you'll let me."

Draco stared out the window, watching some birds in the distance as they landed on a nearby building. He turned towards Harry.

"Alright."

Harry grinned and took a near by seat. He pulled it over towards Draco. He chatted about inconsequential stuff for a while, until the healer left, finished with Draco's arm.

Then Harry told him everything. He watched as Draco's eyes widened at the implications that Harry did Dark Magic.

"You're an idiot, you realize," said Draco, smirking gently in Harry's direction.

"Yes I am. Especially for the trouble I caused you and Nathan" Harry said pointedly. "I'm sorry about that too."

"I suppose it's too much to ask for you to let us go on dating?" said Draco lightly, his fingers pulling at some tread in the sheets beneath him.

"You can do anything Nathan lets you do. Mind, though. If you hurt him-" threatened Harry.

Draco let out a sharp laugh, his eyes twinkling at Harry. "Right right, feed me to the flubberworms, will you?" Harry just rolled his eyes at him, feeling things were setting themselves right.

Later, after Harry was excused from Draco's room rather blatantly by a Healer, Harry was asked by his mom to go outside. His brother was waiting outside.

As he neared the entrance, Harry started noticing the noise level. It was loud, rumbling through the walls of the lower hospital floor. The closer he got to the front doors, the more he realized he hated crowds. Alot.

Steeling himself, he walked past the Aurors at the large metal doors and braced himself to face the crowd.

Immediately, cheering erupted around Harry, and people pushed in even closer, causing Harry a moment of panic. Then he saw his brother and Neville off in the corner, trying to push their way in, but not having any success.

Harry waved that them, and moved towards them but soon realized there was no way he was getting through the crowd. Then pink entered his vision.

"Tonks!" said Harry excitedly, happy to see a familiar face.

"Watcher Harry, what you doing out of the Hospital?" she replied, speaking loudly over the crowd.

Harry only heard half of what she said, so he pointed to Neville and Nathan, hoping she'd get the point. She winked at him, then made some motions with her hands at other Aurors. They soon brought the two flustered boys over, with Ron trailing behind.

"You want him too?" yelled Tonks, motioning towards the redhead in the crowd.

Harry shook his head no, and dragged Neville and Nathan into the hospital.

"But he's my mate!" yelled Ron, trying to push his way past security. The doors closed behind the four of them, cutting the noise in half.

"Alright children, go on back up," said Tonks with a wink before she headed back outside.

"You alright Harry?" asked Nathan, looking at him worriedly, biting his lip between his teeth.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry's check twitched, and he looked away from his brother, feeling more guilty than ever.

Neville sensed Harry's discomfort and excused himself into Draco's room.

Nathan looked yearningly towards Draco's room door, but leaned against the wall instead, turning towards Harry questioningly.

"Nat..." Harry paused, not very sure how to continue. He followed his brothers lead and leaned against the cold wall, staring out towards the empty wall in front of them.

"Harry, whatever it is, just come out with it." Nathan said quietly, sensing it was something serious.

"I'm sorry Nathan, for everything, Draco, Christmas..." Harry turned towards Nathan, finding him wide eyed.

"That's what you're worried about? Harry, you almost died!" Nathan rolled his eyes, relaxing his hunched shoulders. "I thought you were going to tell me someone died or something."

"He's ok, but he's healing, Sirius that is," said Harry quietly. Nathan's face whitened for a bit.

"Where is he?" Nathan said, looking down the hall.

"417. But Nat..." said Harry, grabbing his brothers red sleeve before he headed down. "I'm truly sorry."

"Harry, I know." Nathan said, smiling at him. He grabbed Harry into a hug then grinned sheepishly at him. Harry smiled back, and then watched as Nathan made his way down the hall.

As Harry looked around him, standing alone in the hospital, he realized that things were perfect. Things were ok with his parents, his brother, and Sirius. He had friends who truly knew him better then himself. Smiling, Harry pushed forward of the wall, and made his way to join Nathan in Sirius's room. The sounds of Annie's laughter made its way down the hall.

'Yes, things were perfect indeed.' He thought.

The End

-

-

-

-

This last chapter was a bit harder then the others, hope you liked it :)


End file.
